MI ETERNIDAD CONTIGO
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Leif siempre supo que el alma de Pagan le pertenecía, Ghede le dijo que debía cuidarla y protegerla hasta que llegara el momento de llevársela. Pero Ghede, a diferencia de su hijo no conoce el amor, ese sentimiento intenso y desinteresado que hace que hagas cualquier con tal de proteger y ver feliz a la persona que amas. Leif la ama y se lo demostrará en cada momento. Leif/Pagan
1. PRÓLOGO

**PREFACIO**

 **(LEIF)**

* * *

Y aquí estaba frente a su casa nuevamente, como siempre que sabía que ella necesitaba algo. Miré hacia el frente y encontré a Miranda consolando a una llorosa Pagan con la cabeza inclinada hacia sus rodillas. No me podían ver desde donde estaba, porque estaba subido entre las ramas de un arbusto y bien oculto entre las hojas. Pagan lloraba en silencio mientras Miranda le hablaba y acariciaba su cabello. Miranda podía ser inmadura y soñadora, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era un buena amiga, siempre estaba para Pagan, si lo necesitaba. Sonreí ente ese pensamiento. Desde que la conocí, hubo algo en Pagan que me llamaba y me atraía hacia ella. Padre decía que su alma me pertenecía. Que debía seguir sus pasos, cuidarla y protegerla, y cuando llegará el momento, su alma sería mía para siempre. Él me había puesto en adopción con humanos y de ese modo podría estar cerca de ella. Mi padre había simulado abandonarme en la calle, hasta que alguien me encontró y luego de tenerme un par de días en su casa, me llevaron a un Centro de adopción, no pasaron ni cuatro meses hasta que una familia adoptiva apareció, no tenían hijos y realmente deseaban uno, sin importar la edad. Desde entonces siempre estuve con Pagan en cada momento de su vida, aunque ella no lo recordará, su alma no podía recordarme. Era algo doloroso de pensar que cada momento que pasábamos juntos quedará tan grabado en mi mente, pero ella lo olvidará casi al instante de que yo hubiera desaparecido. Soñaba con el día en que ella me hiciera formar parte de su vida y me recordará. El día en que me dijera que me amaba, como yo la amaba a ella. El día en que ella supiera mi verdad y la aceptara. Yo no era humano, pero con ella me sentía como si lo fuera. Soñaba con el día en que ella aceptará que su destino era conmigo y poderla llevarla a mi hogar. Pero claro, eso no sería de inmediato y debía tener paciencia. Padre quería tomará su alma de inmediato, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Pagan no era objeto para mí, si la llevaba a Vilokan conmigo, ella me odiaría, estaba seguro. Ni siquiera me conocía en realidad, no podía arrastrarla a esa vida sin tener primero su amor y confianza, sin saber qué era eso lo que realmente quería. Sabía que ese día llegaría. No hoy. No mañana. Pero llegaría. Y estaría preparado para ese momento.

Sólo había un problema o mejor dicho alguien que me impedía acercarme a ella. Jay Potts. Su estúpida alma gemela. Y decía "estúpida" porque por culpa de él, Pagan estaba sufriendo. Pagan lo acababa de ver besándose con otra chica en el pasillo de la escuela. Pagan y Jay sólo eran amigos en realidad, pero era su "alma gemela" aquella alma destinada naturalmente a la suya, era evidente que para ella, de forma inconsciente, ese acto era de cierta manera una traición. Dudaba que ella supiera que era un alma gemela. Los humanos fantasearon desde tiempos inmemorables con encontrar su "alma gemela", pero realmente no tenían idea que era en profundidad. Sus conceptos eran muy básicos, erróneos o superficiales. No entendían la magnitud real de ese concepto, y muy pocos llegaban a encontrarla, porque, como Jay están muy concentrados en otras cosas y no veían lo que tenían en frente de ellos. Esperaba que Miranda y Wyatt tuvieran más suerte, aunque por el momento Miranda lo odiaba porque la excluía de todo, por considerarla una princesita frágil. Por el momento, eso no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Hasta hace unas horas, observé la situación entre las sombras, pensando que tal vez Jay podía ser una buena opción para ella, pero me había equivocado. El chico no era más que un idiota entre muchos. Como no podía ver a Pagan del modo que yo siempre la veía a ella, como podía yo amarla más que él, cuando él, en realidad, era supuestamente su "alma gemela". ¿Debía ser al revés, no? Hoy casi perdí los estribos y literalmente estuve a punto de matarlo, por hacer sufrir a mi Pagan. Mi Pagan. Tal vez, había llegado el momento de que actuar. Ese estúpido no la merecía. Aún sin tener alma, yo estaba seguro de cuidarla mejor que él y de amarla más. Y por supuesto que no le rompería el corazón. La seguridad y felicidad de Pagan siempre fueron mi prioridad.

No me pude acercar a Pagan hasta que Miranda se fue con la promesa de que volvería pronto. Bajé del árbol de un salto, en cuanto la chica desapareció de mi vista. Me acerqué a Pagan sin que ella percibiera mi presencia hasta que estuve parado frente a ella. Ella levantó la vista, asustada y sorprendida. La misma sorpresa que veía en sus ojos cada vez que estábamos cerca uno del otro. Como odiaba que ella no me recordará, odiaba con todo mi ser que ella creyera que cada una de nuestras charlas o encuentros fueran los primeros y los únicos, y también odiaba que no recordara mi nombre.

-Hola. –Me miró fijamente al hablar. Casi sonreí, no había nada más hermoso que su voz y su mirada clavada en la mía. Al menos por unos momentos, ella sabía que existía. -¿Te conozco?

-No, pero yo si te conozco. No vivo muy lejos aquí. –Era verdad, yo vivía con mis padres adoptivos a unas siete manzanas de la casa de ella.

-Ah. Entonces somos vecinos. Lamento no recordarte. Eres…

-Leif. Sólo llámame Leif.

Ella asintió.

-Bien. Hola, Leif. Yo soy Pagan.

No quise reconocer frente a ella, que yo siempre supe su nombre. Que no era necesario que me lo repitiera.

-Hola, Pagan. –Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

 _Por ti._ Quise responder pero no podía, no quería que pensará que la estaba acosando o algo por el estilo.

-Pasaba por la vereda camino a mi casa y te vi llorando. Sólo me acerqué para saber si te pasaba algo, si podía ayudar.

-¿Y porque me ayudarías? –Pareció desconcertada.

 _Oh, Pagan… Si lo supieras._

-Porque eso es lo que deberían hacer las personas, ayudarse en los malos momentos aunque no se conozcan. Al menos eso me inculcaron mis padres. –No mentí en eso, al menos mis padres adoptivos tenían un buen corazón y me aceptaron en su vida como un hijo propio, con todo lo que implicaba. Eran tan diferentes a mis padres biológicos ¿Pero no lo eran muchos humanos? Vivir entre ellos, me hizo apreciar tantas cosas, como el amor y la bondad. Algo de lo carecía mi mundo. Tal vez, con Pagan a mi lado mi mundo dejaría de ser oscuro y vacio. Viviendo junto a todos los humanos o en mi hogar

-Deberían, tú mismo lo dijiste. –Dijo en un tono algo frio. –La mayoría son unos traicioneros.

-Hay de todo en el mundo. –Contesté.

Yo seguí parado frente a ella, hasta que vi que ella se hizo a un lado y dio palmadas a su lado, invitándome a sentarme. Intenté ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en mi rostro y obedecí, sentándome a una distancia prudencial de ella.

-¿Qué sucedió para que reacciones de ese modo? –Pregunté.

-¿Te importa? –Me preguntó, en su voz había odio contenido, pero sabía que era dirigido al idiota que era incapaz de ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, y no a mí.

-Sí. No me gusta ver a una niña llorar.

-No suelo hacerlo muy seguido. –Lo sabía y las pocas veces que lloraba, yo me encargaba de arrancarle una sonrisa de algún modo. –Y no estaba sola, estaba con mi mejor amiga, pero ella tuvo que irse antes de que tú llegaras. Ahora estoy mejor, gracias.

-Puedes confiar en mí, yo sé guardar secretos. –Contesté. –Me alegra escuchar que estabas con tu amiga.

-Fue una estupidez a decir verdad. Reaccioné exageradamente, ni siquiera sé porque me afecto…

-¿Qué fue lo que te afecto?

-Vi a mi amigo besando a una chica, no es la primera vez, ni la primera chica, en realidad. Ya lo sabía. Es sólo… -Se lo pensó y luego habló realmente confundida –que ahora no sé porque me afectó presenciarlo.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos y yo tuve que contener el impulso de abrazarla y borrar el rastro de sus silenciosas lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Tal vez porque te gusta? –Aventuré. Sabía que era verdad, yo podía leer cada una de sus emociones y sentimientos como si fueran propios.

-¿Qué? No… Es mi amigo. –Vaciló.

-Pues déjame decirte, que tu amigo es un tonto, por no ver lo fantástica que eres, por preferir a otras antes que a ti. Él no merece ni una sola lagrima tuya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es parecido a lo que me dijo Miranda.

-Porque es la verdad. –Contesté simplemente.

-Pero, tú no me conoces.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres fantástica, valiente y arriesgada. Suelo pasar por aquí y verte de casualidad subida a ese árbol de ahí. –Señalé el árbol en el que estuve hasta hace unos minutos. –Es raro que una chica lo haga, de hecho nunca he visto a esa rubia con la siempre estas subirse a uno. –Me reí un poco, ya que la mayoría de nuestros encuentros se dan por su tendencia a enfrentar el peligro, o mejor dicho buscarlo ella misma. –A veces, me asusta que te caigas. –Mentí, porque de hecho no me asustaba solamente, sino que entraba en pánico. Los cuerpos que ocupaban las almas, eran tan frágiles. Mi peor pesadilla era que a ella le sucediera algo, yo estaba atento a todo lo que ella hiciera o le pasara, y acudía a su auxilio cuando era necesario.

-No recuerdo haberme caído alguna vez. –Me contestó.

Claro que no lo recordaba, porque mi Pagan olvidaba esos momentos en los que yo la salvaba de una fatal caída. Se olvidaba de mí y en consecuencia del momento que nos unió.

-Pero a veces, he estado bastante cerca. Muchas noches, tengo sueños extraños donde alguien, creo que un niño me socorre para evitar que me lastime en alguna de esas caídas, pero son sueños. No son reales.

¿Lo recordaba? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Su inconsciente me recordaba? Tal vez no era tan invisible como creía.

-O tal vez sea un aviso para dejes de arriesgarte. –Intente sonar relajado y divertido. -¿No recuerdas como es el chico, verdad?

-¿El de mis sueños?

-Sí.

Ella me examinó detenidamente. Si mi cuerpo funcionara como el de un humano, sabía con certeza que mi corazón estaría latiendo desenfrenado. Por un segundo pareció reconocerme, pero al segundo siguiente, su expresión volvió a ser la misma.

-No. Cuando despierto trató de recordarlo, pero me resulta imposible. Como si… No parece real, Leif. Él me ayuda cuando estoy mal en esos sueños y hablamos. Solamente recuerdo sus ojos, son como los tuyos creo. Pero hay muchas personas de ojos azules ¿no?

Me había hecho cierta ilusión por cierto tiempo, pero no todo era perfecto. Al menos, yo ahora sabía que una parte de esos momentos, quedaban grabados en su memoria. Era más de lo que soñaba, si me recordaba tal vez cuando llegara el momento, sería más fácil que ella confiara en mí y me quisiera. A diferencia de mi padre, yo sabía que no podía comprar el amor de ella, debía luchar por su amor.

-Sí, hay millones de personas así. –Asentí. –Pero solamente una persona como tú. Eres diferente y fascinante. Es una lástima que el chico no vea eso en ti.

Tenía conocimiento de primera mano, Potts la ignoraba por completo… por el momento. Yo iba a la misma escuela que ella, pero no coincidíamos en ninguna clase. Daba igual que le dijera ese detalle de que estudiábamos en el mismo lugar, porque ella no me recordaría al día siguiente. Suspiré y acaricié el pasto, bajo mis pies, me tope con la flor que había dejado caer sin querer, en el momento que me senté, la había seleccionado especialmente en un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Pagan. Ni siquiera supe de que me servía cortarla de la planta, si lo más probable era que no pudiera acercarme a ella. Pero no pude evitar pensar en su significado y en que era una de las preferidas de mi madre adoptiva, quien amaba las plantas. Muchas veces, me tocaba ayudarla con nuestro jardín cuando el jardinero no venia.

 ***Gardenia.** Pureza y amor secreto.

La pureza del alma de Pagan; y el amor que yo sentía por ella, pero que continuaba siendo secreto.

Cuando la corté no contaba con el hecho de que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella una vez más. La mayor parte de las veces solo me limitaba a observarla a la distancia y en las noches particularmente malas velaba por ella, transmitiéndole con mis pensamientos cosas agradables. Había un árbol alto que daba justo a la ventana de su habitación, por lo que ni siquiera resultaba necesario entrar.

-No dejes que eso te afecte. –Le dije. –No derrames ni una sola lagrima por alguien que no lo merece, Pagan. Una vez mi madre me leyó esto:

" _ **No te merece quien, con su indiferencia, te hace sentir invisible y ausente, sino quien, con su atención, te hace sentir importante y presente.**_

 _ **No te merece quien sólo te busca cuando te necesita, sino quien siempre está a tu lado cuando sabe lo que necesitas.**_

 _ **No te merece quien siempre busca excusas para no verte, sino quien siempre encuentra razones para verte.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te hace llorar, sino quien se toma el tiempo de corregirte y ayudarte a crecer y mejorar.**_

 _ **No te merece quien intenta cambiar lo que eres, sino quien te acepta así, tal cual eres.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te tiene como opción, sino quien te tiene como prioridad.**_

 _ **No te merece quien sólo te busca para el placer, sino quien te respeta como persona.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te interrumpe cuando hablas, sino quien escucha sin interrumpir atentamente.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te culpa por sus errores, sino quien te perdona, comprende y ama a pesar de ellos.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te cambia por otra, sino aquel que, al conocerte, supo que no existe otra...**_

 _ **Y no te merece quien no hace nada por ti, sino aquel... que no hay nada... que no haría por ti."**_

Pagan se quedo mirándome fijamente con fascinación, mientras le recitaba cada frase. Fue una excusa perfecta, porque cada palabra que dije iba dirigida a ella aunque tal vez jamás se daría cuenta de ello.

-¿Crees que exista esa persona?

-No lo creo. Estoy seguro. Pero tienes que saber dónde buscar. –Le sonreí con ternura, me sorprendió cuando ella me devolvió la sonrisa. –O tal vez esa persona te encuentre y solo te haga falta reconocerla. –Completé.

-¿Tú la encontraste?

-Estoy trabajando en eso. –Le contesté con una sonrisa. Únicamente estando a su lado me permitía sonreír sinceramente. Eran esos pequeños momentos de felicidad que atesoraba en mi mente. –Para ti. –Dije colocándole el tallo de la flor blanca de pétalos suaves en su oreja, y quedó colgando allí, la flor adornando el rostro de la niña que tanto amaba. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Adoraba cada una de sus reacciones y palabras, la hacían tan humana, tan perfecta. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba, en nosotros, en lo diferentes que éramos y en si estaba bien que yo luchará por su amor, si merecía el sacrificio para ella ¿podría llevarla a mi mundo? Eso aún no estaba claro. Tal vez era un mundo muy cruel, para un alma tan pura. Pero si sucedía, la protegería, la mantendría apartada de cualquier persona que quisiera dañarla y no dejaría que ella cambiara, que se volviera en alguien como mi padre y sus amistades. Me aseguraría que siguiera siendo ella misma. De todas formas era muy precipitado. Primero, ella tenía que aceptarme en su vida, no funcionaría en caso contrario.

Me puse de pie en cuanto noté la presencia de Miranda cerca. Me dolía dejarla, pero había compartido más tiempo que en otras oportunidades, y de cierta manera me abrí y le dije muchas cosas que por mucho tiempo me había guardado para mí solo. Me costaba creer lo aliviado que me sentía. Al final, que ella se hubiera quebrado por una desilusión amorosa, me había permitido hablarle de mis sentimientos, sin que me mirara extraño o escapará asustada. No Pagan no era de las personas que escapaba, ella era valiente y fuerte. En el peor de los casos, me hubiera golpeado o insultado.

-¿Te vas? –Dijo con un poco de dolor.

-Lamentablemente, si. –Le contesté mirandola. –No quiero que mis padres se preocupen y va a oscurecer. Tú también deberías entrar, Pagan. –Le recomendé. –Fue un gusto hablar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, Leif.

Pagan me miró con ternura e hizo lo inesperado se acercó a mí y sus labios rozaron los míos. Demoré unos instantes en devolverle otro pequeño y tierno beso.

-Eres un buen chico. Gracias. –Dijo al apartarse.

-¿Por qué? –Respondí aun aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, ella me había besado y ese siempre sería mi primer beso. Un beso tierno e inocente, que al mismo despertó en mi miles de emociones. Mi cuerpo no funcionaba igual al de ella en su totalidad, pero mi corazón se aceleró, luego del beso. Sin duda estando a su lado, me sentía como un humano. No pude ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro al darme cuenta de la verdad. Pagan era la indicada, ella sería mi luz, mi guía en el oscuro mundo en él que vivía. La esperanza y la paz que necesitaba en mi existencia. Tal vez no era imposible que ella se enamorara de mí y me aceptará tal como era, cuando supiera la verdad sobre mi naturaleza.

-Por todo. Por el apoyo, los consejos y la flor.

-Oh, no es nada. –Dije quitándole importancia, estaba dispuesto a hacer tantas cosas por ella ahora y siempre. -¿Me prometes que estarás bien, si me voy ahora?

-Lo prometo. Ojalá tus padres no te castiguen. Tienes razón se está haciendo muy tarde.

-También lo espero. –Dije completamente relajado. Mis padres adoptivos no eran de castigarme, no tenían ni un solo motivo para quejarse de mí. Era buen estudiante y siempre regresaba la hora acordada y cuando no lo hacía, les avisaba con antelación. Tampoco Ghede y Erzulie lo hicieron nunca. Erzulie estaba casi desaparecida de mi vida, y Ghede era demasiado liberal como para reprenderme por algo. Aunque no era completamente ciego, como para no ver lo implacable que era con sus enemigos. No era nada bueno molestar a un espíritu vudú, mucho menos si era mi padre. –Cuídate, Pagan. Y no olvides lo que te dije.

-No lo haré. –Me aseguro. ¿Te veré nuevamente?

La mire por última vez, intentando grabar en mi mente cada detalle de su aspecto

-Siempre estaré cerca. Te lo prometo. –Dije antes de inclinarme a besar el dorso de su mano izquierda a modo de despedida y alejarme.

* * *

 _ ***Gardenia:**_

" _ **Las gardenias son flores suaves y blancas nativas de las regiones tropicales y subtropicales de África, Asia y Australia. Representan la pureza y la dulzura, y además simbolizan un amor secreto. Son ideales para regalárselas a alguien especial que haya llamado tu atención, pero a quien no hayas revelado tus sentimientos verdaderos todavía."**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **¡Hola! Hace tiempo que vengo pensando en escribir esto, mas puntualmente desde que termine de leer meses atrás, Predestined y Leif. Leif tiene mala fama por culpa de su entorno, pero él es tan diferente del resto, que me parece muy injusto que Abbi Glines le dé un final feliz a todos, menos a Leif. Hasta a Jay le dio un final feliz y eso que él era de los idiotas más grandes del mundo. La verdad es que amo a Dank y a Leif por igual, ambos tienen sus virtudes y defectos, pero eso los hace tan jodidamente perfectos. Este fanfiction ira orientado a la relación de Pagan y Leif. No es por preferencia, porque ya dije que amo a los dos : 3 Pero siempre me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si Pagan hubiera elegido a Leif, y porque el miedo de Pagan por Leif me parecía completamente infundado y ridículo, Leif era diferente al resto e intento demostrárselo. Pagan creía mas lo que Gee y Dank le decían, que en lo que pudo conocer ella misma sobre Leif compartiendo tiempo juntos. Le debería haber tenido más miedo a Ghede y no al hijo, después de todo, Leif era pequeño y no entendía del todo lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo que eso implicaba, le gusto el alma de la niño, eso era lo único de lo que Leif completamente seguro en ese momento. Leif le oculto detalles de su naturaleza, pero también lo hizo Dank. Creo en lo esencial, no existía demasiada diferencias entre La Muerte y el Príncipe Vudú. Solo tuvieron la desgracia de enamorarse de Pagan, lo que les trajo bastantes problemas a los dos. Distintos problemas a los dos, pero problemas al fin y al cabo. Solo que después de todo eso La Muerte salió victoriosa, y Leif con el corazón roto.**_

 _ **Aquí variare un poco las cosas. Además por lo que veo no hay casi ningún ff de Existence, solo me tope con dos: un oneshot de Dank y Pagan y una mini historia de dos capítulos sobre Sabine y como se sacrifica entregándose a Ghede para que su hermana. Las demás son adaptaciones, utilizando nombres de personajes de otros libros, o series o hasta cantantes. Me parece una lástima porque me gustaron los cuatro libros en general. Y quería leer historias basadas en estos libros (que no fueran adaptaciones). No encuentro nada más realmente.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste la historia, esto lo escribí hoy mismo, luego de mucho tiempo de pensarlo, al final me decidí. No se cada cuanto actualizare, porque tengo varios fanfics de "Hunger Games" también. Pero, no abandonare la historia, porque quiero llegar al final que también me hubiera gustado. Ya veré como me organizo con todo.**_

 _ **Y con respecto a este poema:**_

 _" **No te merece quien, con su indiferencia, te hace sentir invisible y ausente, sino quien, con su atención, te hace sentir importante y presente.**_

 _ **No te merece quien sólo te busca cuando te necesita, sino quien siempre está a tu lado cuando sabe lo que necesitas.**_

 _ **No te merece quien siempre busca excusas para no verte, sino quien siempre encuentra razones para verte.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te hace llorar, sino quien se toma el tiempo de corregirte y ayudarte a crecer y mejorar.**_

 _ **No te merece quien intenta cambiar lo que eres, sino quien te acepta así, tal cual eres.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te tiene como opción, sino quien te tiene como prioridad.**_

 _ **No te merece quien sólo te busca para el placer, sino quien te respeta como persona.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te interrumpe cuando hablas, sino quien escucha sin interrumpir atentamente.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te culpa por sus errores, sino quien te perdona, comprende y ama a pesar de ellos.**_

 _ **No te merece quien te cambia por otra, sino aquel que, al conocerte, supo que no existe otra...**_

 _ **Y no te merece quien no hace nada por ti, sino aquel... que no hay nada... que no haría por ti."**_

 _ **La verdad, he visitado decenas de blogs y otras páginas similares, y en ninguna aclara quien es el autor. Parece que es de alguien anónimo y se ha esparcido como un virus en internet, ya que aparece en un montón de sitios e imágenes.**_

 _ **Para los que lean, me gustaría saber mucho sus opiniones de esta historia en particular. Por el motivo de que casi nadie escribe sobre Existence, no sé que es del agrado del fandom o no. Y tendré en cuenta sus sugerencias al respecto, ya que sería mi primer fanfiction en esta temática :)**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton.**_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: PAREJAS DE CLASE

**CAPÍTULO 1: PAREJAS DE CLASE**

 **POV LEIF**

* * *

El despertador suena haciéndome despertar en mi habitación en la casa de mis padres adoptivos. Mi noche no fue muy buena, me pasé gran parte de la misma despierto y pensando en lo que vendría al día siguiente. El día anterior el señor Yorkley, había decidido hacer una reorganización de la clase, como castigo cuando se empezó a armar alboroto en todos los alumnos presentes.

 _Había nombrado cada pareja, Pagan y Miranda quedaron separadas, Miranda se quejó cuando el profesor la junto con Wyatt, porque era muy injusto, que la separaran de su mejor amiga. La mayoría sabíamos que no era la única razón. Jamás supimos que ocurrió pero algún malentendido que entre Wyatt y Miranda hubo unos meses atrás, ellos dejaron de ser novios. Y verdaderamente desde entonces se acababan peleando todo el tiempo y Miranda cada vez que se cruzaba con él donde fuera, le dedicaba miradas del odio. Tal vez él la había engañado, aunque en lo personal, nunca vi que Wyatt fuera deshonesto con ella, ya que de verdad la amaba y durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos parecía demostrar una devoción increíble por ella, mientras Miranda era más inmadura e infantil. Como de costumbre. Pagan puso los ojos en blanco por la reacción de su amiga._

 _Sin embargo, se empezó a formar un plan en mi mente. Tal vez podía hacer que estos cambios me favorecieran._

 _-Leif Montgomery…_

 _Cuando él Señor Yorkley me nombró, fijé mi mirada en la suya, transmitiéndole mis deseos de la única forma que yo podía hacerlo. Manipulándolo mentalmente para que dijera exactamente lo que yo quería._

 _El profesor entró en trance y sonreí cuando se recupero, volviendo en sí, para completar la frase._

 _-Leif Montgomery usted será pareja de Pagan Moore. –Dijo al tiempo que lo anotaba en su carpeta, para hacer el cambio definitivo._

 _-Pero… -Se quejó Pagan._

 _-Sin peros, señorita Moore. Yo decido a quien ubicar con quien. Y usted pasará todo el semestre con el Señor Montgomery._

 _Supuse que era una reacción normal, después de todo, nunca habíamos hablado en la escuela. Y cada uno de nuestros encuentros fugaces, eran lamentablemente borrados de su memoria. Yo no tenía alma, pero ella sí y su alma no podía recordarme, salvo en sus sueños. Eso era algo que realmente odiaba, tantos momentos juntos durante casi diez años y yo seguía sin significar nada para ella, pero no era su culpa y tampoco la mía. Simplemente asi eran las cosas. Pero a partir de ahora me aseguraría de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, haría que me recordará al día siguiente y que pensará en mí, bien o mal, pero que pensara en mí. Hasta que un día, tal vez pudiera corresponderme y ahí podría llevarla conmigo a mi hogar de origen, para vivir eternamente juntos. O tal vez en la tierra junto a los humanos. No me importaba mientras estuviera con ella. Si ella me llegaba a conocer, si descubría que nosotros compartimos mucho más que un pupitre en el pasado, tal vez comprendería todo y sería capaz de aceptarme tal como yo era, de amarme como yo quería que lo hiciera. Y no me iba a rendir hasta conseguirlo._

 _Luego siguieron más cambios y más quejas, hasta que todos los alumnos estaban agrupados en parejas._

 _-Mañana tendrán que sentarse con las parejas que yo escogí al azar. No hagan trampa, yo tengo anotado todo y me daré cuenta si están con la persona que no les tocó. –Pegó un papel en un costado de la pizarra donde generalmente los profesores anotaban avisos importantes que debíamos tener en cuenta y no olvidarnos, Había hecho un dibujo provisional que señalaba las ubicaciones y los apellidos de los alumnos. –Tendrán que mantenerse juntos durante todo el semestre, y no quiero más quejas. –Volvió a repetir al ver que la mayoría seguía quejándose y lanzando insultos por lo bajo. Yo intenté no sonreír y concentré mi atención en un libro que tenía en mi mano, tenía un examen de biología en la siguiente hora. No me costaba nada la escuela, al contrario de los demás. Algunas materias eran entretenidas y otras un aburrimiento total. Pero no podía quejarme, porque, me gustaba tener a Pagan cerca de mí. Observarla y cuidarla aunque fuera a la distancia, era mejor que nada._

 _Sentí la vista de alguien fija en mí, me encontré con Pagan mirándome con atentamente, me miraba desafiante y con cierta molestia. Intenté que eso no me afectara y le dediqué una sonrisa que sabía que volvía locas a todas las humanas. Ella frunció el ceño, pero la perturbe unos segundos. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme lanzar una casi silenciosa risa. Pagan giró el rostro molesta, y sonrojada de pura rabia y vergüenza. Sin embargo, no parecía ser dirigido completamente a mí, ya que fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, quien no dejaba de parlotear sobre vaya a saber qué cosa. Podría haber prestado atención a su parloteo, pero no me interesaba escuchar el contenido, solía hablar puras tonterías. Miranda era de las que hablaban atropelladamente y no te daban tiempo a contestar. Pagan la quería, pero eso no evitaba que luciera, molesta con ella en varias ocasiones. Pagan la golpeó en el hombro y luego se apoyó en su asiento, con las manos contra sus orejas, intentando ignorarla, mientras su amiga no dejaba de hablar._

 _Cuando la clase acabo, Pagan se levantó y suspiró aliviada, tomando su carpeta y colgándose su mochila en uno de sus hombros. Y alejándose de su amiga, a la que ni siquiera espero. Wyatt se posicionó al lado de Pagan y los dos salieron del aula sonriéndose entre ellos. Miranda corrió tras ellos pero estaba varios metros más atrás. Ella gritó reclamándole a Pagan su falta de consideración con ella._

 _-¿Escuchas algo, Wyatt? –Dijo Pagan. –Parece un zumbido molesto._

 _-No sé de que hablas. Yo no escucho nada. –Contestó él._

 _-Mejor nos vamos. Tal vez me este volviendo paranoica, y eso no es bueno._

 _Wyatt se rió._

 _-Sí, mejor no quiero se me pegue lo paranoico también._

 _Yo me reí en silencio, por lo dramática que era Miranda y la conversación entre ellos. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, perdida entre el mar de alumnos del pasillo, pude lanzar una carcajada libremente._

 _-¿Imagino que tú tuviste algo que ver en todo este asunto?_

 _Giré la cabeza, sabiendo que me encontraría con Kendra, en los últimos meses no hacía más que estorbar en mi camino._

 _-No sé de que hablas. –Le contesté. Poniéndome de pie y saliendo del aula, pero ella me siguió, por supuesto._

 _-Mi príncipe, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que le hiciste al profesor. Ingenioso, sin duda, pero eso es jugar muy sucio._

 _-¿Y qué si lo hago? –Le pregunté molesto. –Creo que ha llegado la hora de ser algo más que un sujeto pasivo que mira a la distancia._

 _-Es una pérdida de tiempo, la chica no vale la pena. ¿Cómo lograrás cruzar la muralla de hielo que te separa de ella? Es imposible._

 _-Ella no es así. He logrado conectar con ella, sólo debo conseguir que recuerde cada momento. Y que me conozca como soy de a poco. Y eso empezara mañana. Y si hablamos de hielo… Pagan no tiene más, que la fría y despreciable criatura que tengo frente a mí. Los humanos a diferencia de ti, tienen sentimientos._

 _-Has perdido la cabeza._

 _-Tal vez, pero no me importa. –Le espeté. – ¿De todas formas a ti que te importa? Hace casi un año estas aquí en el mundo humano y deberías recordar tu lugar. Estas aquí para servirme, no lo olvides._

 _-Sí, mi príncipe. Cuando quieras. –Contestó, sin embargo su tono era seductor. Maldita sea, ni siquiera me gustaba. Pero, fui muy estúpido cuando caí tan bajo de rebajarme a su nivel y acepté tener una relación pasajera y sin futuro con ella. Claro, eso acabo cuando me cansé de ella, unos cinco meses atrás y desde entonces se volvió insufrible conmigo. Fue una buena distracción mientras duro, pero fue un maldito error. Mientras estaba con ella, imaginaba que era Pagan a la que tenia entre mis brazos, besándola y haciéndole el amor. Pero no era ella, y jamás lo sería. Por otro lado sentía que la estaba engañando a Pagan. Malditos sentimientos. Maldita culpa. Pero era lo que sentía. Solo había una mujer a la que quería en mi vida y tenía que luchar por ganarme su amor. Por lo que decidí terminar lo que sea que tuviera con Kendra y poner toda mi voluntad en luchar por Pagan._

 _Debía hablar con Padre para deshacerme de Kendra, tal vez podría decirle que se la llevará nuevamente con él, si seguía causándome problemas. Y podría pedirle que esta vez me enviara a un hombre. No quería más problemas, pero necesitaba en alguien en quien confiar, y luego de Kendra, no podía confiar en ninguna mujer de mi mundo._

 _La tomé de la cintura y la arrinconé en una de las paredes dedicándole una mirada de odio y amenazante capaz de asustar a cualquiera, y sin duda conseguí el efecto deseado._

 _-Eso no pasará nunca más ¿Entendido? Te he dicho miles de veces que terminó. Ya no me sirves y si sigues molestándome o perturbando mis planes, te aseguro que te arrepentirás ¿Quieres volver con Ghede? Estoy seguro que estará encantado de tenerte nuevamente, por algo eras su preferida._

 _Su expresión pasó del miedo a terror. No había nadie que no le temiera al implacable y cruel Ghede. Y ella por experiencia propia sabía lo que era pasar por sus manos._

 _-Eso imagine. –Contesté con suficiencia._

 _-Tú no… Tú no lo harías. –Titubeó. –No eres como él._

 _-No me pongas a prueba, te sorprenderías de lo que sería capaz de hacerte si arruinaras mi acercamiento a Pagan, o incluso si le tocaras un solo pelo a ella. Mientras continué existiendo, nadie… nadie la lastimara… sin sufrir las consecuencias. Es tu primera y única advertencia._

 _-Sí, mi príncipe. –Dijo con voz entrecortada y asustada._

 _-Ahora nos entendemos. –La solté y ella acomodo su blusa arrugada por la fuerza con la que la agarre y lanzó un suspiro. –Que pases un buen día, Kendra. –Le sonreí irónicamente y seguí mi camino hasta mi próxima clase._


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: INVITACIONES

**Disclaimers:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Abbi Glines. Yo escribo esta historia alternativa por entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: INVITACIONES**

 **POV LEIF**

* * *

Cuando bajo a desayunar, me encuentro con mi madre en la cocina, preparando el desayuno como de costumbre.

-Hola, hijo. –Me saluda mi madre cuando me acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

A los humanos les gustan las muestras de afecto. Y mis padres adoptivos fueron más padres para mí, que los biológicos. Siento que debo devolverles de algún modo todo lo que me han dado desde pequeño. Más amor del que nunca tuve antes, y me hacia feliz que se preocuparan tanto por mí. Si bien Ghede acudía a mí, cuando lo necesitaba por algo importante, él no era comprensivo o cariñoso. Para él mis preocupaciones eran una tontería, aun así, si estaba en su poder me ayudaba. Al menos era mejor que mi madre, quien apenas se acuerda de mi existencia.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? Puedes ir comiendo algo mientras preparo esto, estará en un par de minutos. Y tú deberías apurarte para ir a la escuela, tu auto sigue en reparación, si quieres te puedo llevar de camino al trabajo.

-No hace falta. Puedo ir caminando. –Si supiera que podía estar en cualquier lugar que deseara en segundos, no vería la demora que podía tener como un problema.

-Entró una hora más tarde al hospital, hijo. Me acaban de avisar. No tengo ningún inconveniente en llevarte.

-Si es así, acepto. –Digo sólo para complacerla.

Me siento en la mesa y me sirvo unas tostadas que vi en un plato en el centro de la mesa. Y me preparo café como de costumbre, mientras espero que los waffles estén listos.

Una hora después mi madre se detiene en la entrada de la escuela. Me despido de ella y bajo del auto.

-Avísale a tu padre, si quieres que pase a buscar. –Me dice ella.

-Está bien, mamá. Gracias.

-De nada, cariño. Nos vemos. –Ella me sonríe antes de irse.

En el aparcamiento veo a varios de mis compañeros, y aunque me llaman los ignoro. Quiero un tiempo solo para pensar en lo que haré hoy. Me siento en uno de los bancos del patio y saco un cuaderno para terminar una tarea pendiente. Me demoro más de lo normal, porque sólo consigo pensar en Pagan y que tal vez las cosas cambien a partir de hoy. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que alguien se acerca. Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con Wyatt. No hablamos mucho, pero me llevo bien con él, se podría decir que somos amigos, aunque no tan cercanos como la relación que él tiene con Pagan.

-Hola, Wyatt. –Lo saludo.

-Hola, Leif. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy terminando la tarea de aritmética. Puedes sentarte. –Él lo hace y fija su atención en mí.

-Siempre tan responsable. –Me responde sonriendo. Yo sonrío.

-No hay muchas opciones, de todos modos. –Me encojo de hombros. – ¿Sucede algo?

-Oh, nada en realidad. Quería invitarte a mi fiesta.

Hago cuentas en mi cabeza y recuerdo que su cumpleaños es exactamente en una semana.

-Será el sábado próximo en mi casa.

-Estaré allí. Tu cumpleaños es el jueves ¿no?

-Te acuerdas. –Dice sorprendido.

-Tengo buena memoria. –Le contesto sonriendo.

-Se nota. A veces, hasta Miranda y Jay se olvidan y yo se los debo recordar. –Dice sonriendo. Parece que nada le afecta y a todo le encuentra el lado positivo. –Sólo Pagan se acuerda de todas las fechas importantes

-Bueno, ya sabes que esos dos son un poco despistados, al contrario de Pagan. –Le contesto.

-Sí, sobre todo Miranda. Y ahora mismo ni me quiere hablar. –Su voz luce un poco desanimada.

-Tal vez puedan solucionarlo.

-No lo creo. –Contesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que la desilusioné mucho y que nunca me lo perdonará.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Un mal entendido. Ella malinterpreto las cosas, y perdí todas mis oportunidades con ella. Es una larga historia para contarla ahora. Por ahora te puedo decir que ella llegó en el momento y lugar equivocado. Y vio algo que no debió ver y no me dejó explicárselo, ni siquiera me dejo hablar, no puede decirle que yo nunca quise lastimarla, engañarla y que esa chica se acercó a mí y provocó toda esa situación. Ella la vio besándome y creyó que yo le correspondí, cuando fue justamente lo contrario, estaba intentando apartarla. Yo jamás sería capaz de engañarla, Leif. –Dice con evidente angustia. –La amo desde pequeño.

-Pero ha pasado un montón de tiempo ¿No lo has intentado?

-No me escucha. Intenté explicárselo muchas veces, pero no me deja y ya me cansé.

Suspiro.

-Lo imagino. Ella es muy orgullosa. Pero, no te puedes rendir. –Le contesto. –Si fue un mal entendido, debes dejar enfriar las cosas. Tal vez con el tiempo ella sola se acerqué a ti.

-Me gustaría creerte. Pero ya no se qué hacer. Creo que ya la perdí, Leif.

-No digas eso. –Wyatt es un buen chico y Miranda aunque es muy inmadura, lo ama, aunque en los últimos meses no lo demuestre. –Tal vez ella sea el amor de tu vida. En serio ¿estás dispuesto a dejarla ir?

Su mirada de tristeza lo dijo todo. Eran almas gemelas, después de todo.

-No. –Responde. –No estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-Entonces lucha, y no alcanza con que intentes hablarle. Haz lo que sea para recuperarla. –Él me mira desconcertado. –Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Te ayudaré.

Él acepta sonriendo y luego charlamos de cosas banales, hasta que vemos la hora y decidimos entrar a la escuela. La primera hora no la tenemos juntos, me despido de él y tomamos caminos separados.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: PAGAN

**Disclaimers:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Abbi Glines. Yo escribo esta historia por entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: PAGAN**

 **POV LEIF**

* * *

Las siguientes horas pasan en cámara lenta hasta el almuerzo. Me siento solo en una mesa, cuando estoy muy aturdido me aparto de mi grupo de "amigos" y prefiero pasar un tiempo solo. Ahora lo necesito más que nunca. Simulo leer un libro mientras pienso en la manera en que daré mis primeros pasos hacia ella. La tranquilidad no dura mucho, porque unos minutos después siento la voz de Kendra con otro alumno de un curso superior Están hablando muy animadamente, y están coqueteando a tan solo unos tres metros de mí. Sé que Kendra lo hace apropósito, pero sigo sin entender porque se obsesiona tanto conmigo y hace estas escenas frente a mí, aún sabiendo que no me afectan en lo absoluto. Ruedo los ojos y los ignoro. Ni siquiera cuando ellos avanzan para ubicarse frente a mí, sentándose en un costado de la enorme y larga mesa, para seguir besuqueándose les prestó atención. Me concentro en el libro y mi almuerzo. Mientras considero seriamente la idea de Kendra lo más pronto posible. No puedo seguir siendo prácticamente acosado, por el ser más despreciable del planeta. Por algún motivo, que si no hago algo, a partir de ahora Kendra me causara más problemas de de costumbre. Antes su actitud me hartaba, pero intentaba tolerarlo, porque se lo que le espera una vez que llegue nuevamente a su mundo y tal vez ella tenga razón en cierto modo, no soy tan malo. Le he permitido disfrutar del mundo humano y liberarla de mi padre, pero no toleraré que arruine nada de lo que planeo con respecto a Pagan, mucho menos que la lastime. He alejado a Pagan de todos los peligros posibles, y empiezo a pensar que Kendra se podría convertir en un nuevo peligro para ella en cualquier momento, aunque deseo equivocarme, sé que no puedo esperar nada bueno de nadie de mi mundo, razón por la que estaré mas atento que nunca a la interacción entre ella y Pagan.

Kendra me saluda luego de un rato, como si recién en ese momento hubiera notado mi presencia, pero como de costumbre la sigo ignorando. Su nuevo ligue se ríe, la atrae hacia él y la besa. Ellos no tardan empezar un espectáculo, que luego de unos minutos, consigue captar la atención de todos. Yo casi gruñendo me voy. Tomo los libros y los meto en mi mochila, que luego queda colgando de uno de mis hombros. Tomo la bandeja vacía, luego de terminar rápidamente mi almuerzo, la dejo en el mueble donde están las demás, luego de tirar los restos que ya no se pueden utilizar o consumir a la basura. Antes de salir de la cafetería miro hacia el lugar donde siempre se sienta Pagan con Miranda o Wyatt, para mi sorpresa están sentados los tres juntos, claro Wyatt y Miranda, tan lejos como es posible. Noto la mirada de los tres puesta en mí. No es extraño considerando, que Kendra es la única mujer con la que "salido" y luego de "terminar" esta besándose frente a mí con otra persona como echándomelo en cara. No me importa lo que piensen. No me afecta lo que ese demonio en forma de espíritu haga. Fijo mi mirada en Pagan, sin expresión alguna y ella aparta la mirada. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Wyatt me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y no sé qué pasa por su mente. Miranda por otro lado me mira confundida, y desvía la mirada de mí, a su amiga. Los saludo con la mano y doy la vuelta. Desaparezco por los pasillos y me dirijo al aula donde empezara todo.

Saco el cuaderno, los libros y la cartuchera y espero a que vayan llegando los demás. El día anterior no había pensado en cómo me sentiría al momento del encuentro, me doy cuenta que estoy nervioso por no saber cómo saldrán las cosas. Me convenzo de que debo estar tranquilo, y que ella no confiara en mí de un día para el otro. Esto es muy diferente a aparecer esporádicamente en su vida, porque esta vez pretendo que me recuerde al día siguiente. Sé que tengo todo en contra aún, con Jay alrededor, pero de todas formas lo debo intentar. Hablarle para empezar.

Empiezo a dibujar en una hoja del cuaderno, donde hago anotaciones de la escuela, con la intención de distraerme. Pero minutos después los pasos de alumnos me distraen de lo que estoy haciendo. Dos voces en particular hacen que mis nervios regresen.

-¡No puedo creer que me tenga que sentar con Wyatt! –Grita Miranda furiosa.

-¡Ya basta Miranda! No seas infantil. Ayer me pusiste de los nervios con lo mismo en la clase. Sin quieren ignórense, grítense, ódiense. Pero a mí no me metan. No quiero ser intermediaria de sus problemas, lo intenté y salió muy mal. Ya me cansé. Los quiero a ambos, no me hagan elegir de que bando estar. Ya te lo dije en el almuerzo. Sólo deberás tolerarlo un semestre, no es el fin del mundo.

-No sé si pueda. –Responde con algo de rencor en su voz. –Jamás le perdonaré lo que me hizo.

-Pues no mezcles las cosas, Miranda, deberás trabajar con él en clase, para no desaprobar el semestre.

-Me hubiera gustado tener tu suerte.

-¿Suerte?

-Leif es el perfecto compañero de pupitre, a diferencia de Wyatt.

-Sólo lo dices porque estas enfadada con Wyatt. –Contraataca Pagan. Yo suspiro. Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando hablan de Wyatt, acaban peleando.

-No, hablo en serio. Que lastima que Kendra no haya sabido valorarlo. Es una zorra.

 _También es un demonio._ _Un maligno espíritu vudú._ Pienso.

-¿No me digas que te gusta Leif? –Pregunta Pagan.

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Es tan intensamente sexy.

Pagan se ríe.

-Dime que no dijiste "intensamente sexy".

-Bueno, no soy un pozo sin fin de palabras descriptivas como tú.

-Se nota. –Responde con burla. –Al menos yo explicaría mejor mi atracción o rechazo por alguien.

-A ver… ¿cómo explicarías tu relación con Jay?

Me tenso al escuchar eso. No sé si estoy preparado para escucharlo.

-Nos llevamos bien, tenemos cosas en común y es lindo.

-Vaya, que descriptivo. –Dice Miranda con sorna. Intento no reírme del comentario de su amiga, porque tiene razón, su explicación es tan básica y sin sentimientos. –Parece que describieras tu amistad con Wyatt, y no tu relación con un chico con el que sales. Haces que mi "Es tan intensamente sexy" suene mas real e sentimental.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? Apenas estamos comenzando a salir.

-Pues con Wyatt, habíamos llegado más lejos que ustedes para entonces.

Puedo adivinar sin verlas que el comentario incomoda a Pagan, porque no responde nada.

-Sí, y mira como acabaron ustedes dos.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, Pagan Moore. –Miranda se hace la ofendida. –Aunque no te culpo, por ser precavida con él, porque hasta hace unos meses salía con todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban.

-Éramos amigos. No me debería importar su pasado.

-Bueno, ya sabes que quiero a Jay como amigo. Pero, también sabes lo que pienso. Si, te lastima juro que lo mato.

-¿Te crees que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo? –Pregunta ofendida Pagan.

Sé que con su carácter y su personalidad, es muy capaz de darle su merecido a alguien. Aunque se trate de su "alma gemela".

-En ese caso, te ayudo. –Responde su amiga.

-Vale. –Acepta.

-Ahora se sincera. Es imposible que seas tan inmune a un chico como Leif. ¿Al menos me darás la razón?

-Sí, te doy la razón. –Dice Pagan en un suspiro cansado. No sé a qué se debe. ¿Lo cree de verdad o le mintió a Miranda para que la dejara en paz? De verdad, deseo que sea la primera opción. -¿Contenta, Miranda? ¿O vas a seguir hostigándome todo el día con el mismo tema? Mi mundo no gira en torno a los chicos exclusivamente, como te sucede a ti.

-No te burles. Al menos tengo una vida sentimental más interesante que tú.

-Estamos a mano. –Pagan se rinde. –Ahora entremos, antes de que vengan los demás.

Dedico toda mi atención en la hoja y sigo dibujando, ni siquiera dibujo algo definido, pero ellas no pueden siquiera sospechar que las escuche.

Un minuto después entran al aula y creo que por el silencio, creo que se quedan sorprendidas al verme en la segunda fila hacia un costado. Pagan lanza una maldición en voz baja y Miranda se ríe. Pero no volteo a mirarlas. Espero a que se acerquen, al menos Pagan debe hacerlo, porque se debe sentar conmigo, en la ubicación que nos marco el profesor. Cuando están frente a mí, levanto la mirada.

-¿Nos debemos sentar aquí? –Pregunta Pagan con nervios. Yo sonrío hacia ella, esperaba un saludo como es normal en los humanos, pero no me importa que no lo haya hecho.

-Hola, Leif. Para empezar. –Le respondo en tono amable.

-Discúlpala a mi amiga… es que…

-Cállate. –La regaña Pagan.

-Bueno. Hola, Leif. –Me dice con una sonrisa coqueta que le dedica a todos los chicos desde que terminó con Wyatt. Una que a mí no me afecta, ni me provoca nada.

-Hola, Miranda. –Le dedico una sonrisa, pero un segundo después clavo mi mirada en los de Pagan.

-Yo… lo siento. –Se disculpa. –Buenas tardes, Leif.

-Lo mismo para ti, Pagan. –La sonrisa que le dedico es más sincera. –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si nos debemos sentar aquí. Mira la pizarra. –Le indico el lugar donde el profesor dejo colgada la hoja. Ambas se van hasta a mirar cuáles serán sus ubicaciones, Pagan para confirmar, y Miranda para averiguar donde se debe sentar. La expresión de Miranda es de odio y rechazo hacia lo que ve. Les tocó en la misma columna que nosotros, pero en los últimos asientos.

Yo estoy sentado del lado izquierdo que da al pasillo, porque luego de ver nuestras ubicaciones al entrar, recordé que siempre que puede, Pagan escoge el lado que da a la pared, que en este caso será el derecho.

-Me había olvidado de esto. –Reconoce Pagan.

Sonrío. Esto no empezó tan mal.

El aula se empieza a llenar y Pagan se acerca a mí.

-¿Te sentaras ahí? –Me pregunta.

-He notado que prefieres el lado de la pared, por eso te lo deje libre. A mí me da igual. Ocúpalo tú.

-Gracias. –Me responde con una pequeña sonrisa algo tensa.

-De nada.

Le hago espacio y ella pasa por detrás.

De reojo veo a Miranda mirándonos con interés e intriga. Al igual que esta mañana en el almuerzo.

-Oye, Miranda. Ya sabes donde tienes que ir. –Le grita Pagan, ya sentada a mi lado. –No ganas nada fulminando con la mirada esa hoja.

Miranda bufa, pero asiente y va a tomar asiento sola, por el momento.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas? –Le pregunto, recordando que le prometí a Wyatt que encontraría una manera de ayudarlo.

-Muy mal. Y se pondrán peores, creo. –Me contesta. -¿Tú que sabes?

-Wyatt me contó algo. –Reconozco. –Me dijo que fue un malentendido y ella no lo perdonó.

-Es muy orgullosa y no escucha a los demás. Me da pena Wyatt. Él no la engañó y todavía la quiere. Y sé que ella también, pero no lo reconocerá. Pero me cansé de estar entre medio de ellos, sólo conseguía que nos apartáramos mas.

-Lo entiendo. –Le contesto. –Tu amistad con ellos es muy fuerte.

-Supongo. –Me dice. -¿Por qué me estás hablando?

Me sorprendo al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú nunca pareciste notarnos. Bueno, salvo a Wyatt. Sé que ustedes se llevan bien.

-Las apariencias engañan. Y si no les hable… no lo sé. Creo que jamás coincidimos. –Miento, le había hablado tantas veces a ella, la había salvado, la había abrazado, la había consolado tantas veces que perdí la cuenta hace mucho. –Y ahora seremos compañeros más de cerca… Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –Le sonrío. Ella me la devuelve poco después.

Por primera vez me siento realmente feliz estando cerca de ella, ahora sé que me encargaré que me recuerde todos los días.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a partir de aquí empieza todo. :) Jay va ser exactamente igual de idiota que lo era en Ceaseless. En serio, si Pagan se quedaba con su copia falsa de "alma gemela" quemaba los libros, o mejor dicho los PDF, ya que en Argentina no están en físico. :( No entiendo que tiene Jay de "alma gemela" de Pagan, jamas demostró serlo. ¿Se los imaginaban casados? Jay hubiera engañado a Pagan con cada mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, porque no soportaba estar solo en un lugar, sin acostarse con alguien. A esas "almas gemelas" mejor perderlas que encontrarlas, o mejor, jamas conocerlas. :v Luego de leer Ceaseless, llegue a la conclusión de que los únicos que valían la pena eran Dank y Leif. Tenían sus defectos y virtudes, pero amaban a Pagan, la cuidaban y respetaban. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: LEIF

**CAPÍTULO 4: LEIF**

 **POV PAGAN**

Las clases han empezado hace varios días, se supone que debo estar tranquila porque el año recién empieza, pero Miranda y Wyatt están haciendo esa tarea un tanto difícil. Estoy cansada de sus peleas y también me duele ver a mis amigos enemistados. Pero, como ya dije una decena de veces, no voy a meterme más.

Leif acertó, mi amistad con ellos es más fuerte que cualquier conflicto que pueda haber, pero también me pone entre la espada y la pared. Porque, si bien Wyatt me entiende, Miranda cree firmemente que tengo que estar de su lado. Resulta agotador.

Ahora mismo, Miranda está despotricando contra todos.

-Lo odio. –La trato de ignorar porque no sé a qué se refiere. –Si tengo que sentarme en álgebra y literatura durante toda la mañana, uno pensaría que al menos tendría una recompensa para la vista en al menos una clase. Pero no tengo a Gretchen con sus incesantes estornudos y a Craig con sus problemas de gases.

Me atraganto con mi sándwich y rápidamente agarro la pequeña botella de agua para pasar la comida antes de ahogarme. Cierro los ojos unos instantes, antes de mirar a mi amiga con desaprobación.

-¿Tienes que decir esas cosas cuando tengo la boca llena de comida? Es asqueroso.

-Lo siento. Te estoy comentando lo que me pasa. No es mi intención que te olvides de masticar la comida.

La fulmino con la mirada, ella se encoge de hombro y mira hacia algún punto del comedor.

-¡Ahí está Su Perfección mirando hacia esta mesa!

-¿De quién hablas? –Pregunto confundida.

-De Leif Montgomery, por supuesto. ¿Conoces a otro chico tan perfecto?

Ruedo los ojos.

-¿Le tienes que poner apodos a todo el mundo?

-Si, a ti puse Gruñona. –Me mira con burla.

-Pues, tal vez al fin conseguiste que el chico más popular de la escuela pusiera sus ojos sobre ti. Pobre Leif de todas formas. –La miro con odio. –No creo que te soporte demasiado a ti tampoco.

-Además de gruñona, eres ciega. –Ella se ríe y eso sirve para que enfurezca todavía más. Es increíble la facilidad con la consigue sacarme de quicio. –Es una lástima que no se fije en mí. –Continúa en un tono extraño, mirando hacia la mesa del equipo, yo no entiendo a quien se refiere, ella suele cambiar de tema de un segundo dejándome perdida. Mantengo la mirada en mi bandeja. –Pero hay muchos peces en el mar ¿no?

Su tono soñador me hace sentir algo extraño, pienso en Wyatt y en lo mal que lo está pasando, por la terquedad de Miranda, viendo como ella se fija en otros chicos y sin poder hacer nada, porque ya lo intentó todo.

Levanto la mirada mirando con curiosidad al mismo punto que mi amiga, pero en vez de ver a los demás alguien tapa mi visión.

-Vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de tu boca, Miranda. Te vez como un perro que está muriendo de sed.

Wyatt se sienta frente a nosotras lanzando una risita por su propia broma.

-No tengo mi lengua colgando, muchas gracias. –Responde mordazmente con expresión seria.

Wyatt me guiña un ojo.

-Lo parece para mí. ¿Qué piensas, Pagan? ¿Se babea o qué?

Decido ignorarlo. Rápidamente me llevo un gran bocado de mi sándwich a la boca y le señalo que no puedo hablar. Miranda me da un codazo en las costillas que me deja doliendo. De reojo, veo a Leif mirando ¿con preocupación? desde su mesa mientras parece intentar mantener una conversación con sus amigos. Sigue sin ser mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero a diferencia de mis amigos, intento mantener una relación cordial con él durante la clase, si pasaremos todo el semestre juntos, al menos me debo acostumbrar a su presencia y conocerlo. Seguramente, no resulte tan mal este cambio como creo, o creía.

-No te pongas de su lado. Es malvado. –Me dice mi amiga.

Vuelvo la mirada a ellos.

-Desde que ustedes decidieron llevar su relación a otro nivel, todo se vino cuesta abajo. Ahora, no dejan de darse golpes bajos el uno al otro. Esta no es mi pelea. No me volveré a meter en nada que los involucre directamente.

-¡No se trata de eso! No pudo importarme menos que no pudiera mantener su lengua fuera de la garganta de Katie cuando no lo miraba. –Explota ella. Miranda ni se lo cree, pero siempre lo niega.

-No tenía mi lengua en la garganta de nadie excepto la tuya, Miranda, pero no me crees y estoy cansado de defenderme.

Casi me vuelvo a atragantar con la comida. No quiero saber tantos detalles. Toso un par de veces para evitar algo peor y tomo agua para calmar la sensación.

Wyatt se va en el mismo instante que acaba de hablar y tira la bandeja sin tocar al suelo con furia y se va del comedor. El ruido de la bandeja de metal, hace que casi todos paren de hablar y fijen su atención en el chico que se está yendo, preguntándose qué ha pasado esta vez para seguir alimentando chismes.

-¡Imbécil! –Suelta mi amiga.

-Yo pienso que si hablan, sin que lo acuses todo el tiempo. Podrían entenderse.

-Sé lo que pasó, Pagan. No quiero escucharlo es un maldito traidor y se cree que me puede engañar y que yo lo perdonaré pero está equivocado. No caeré tan bajo luego de que me engañara con esa zorra. –Sus palabras sueltan veneno.

Suspiro, porque, odio verlos así.

-¿A dónde vas? –Me grita cuando me ve ponerme de pie.

-Me aseguraré que Wyatt esté bien. Tú si quieres sigue despotricando todo lo que quieras.

No sé como toleraré este año realmente. El problema de ellos me altera más de lo que soy capaz de reconocer.

Lo busco por todos lados, pero no lo encuentro. Sé que debe estar en algún lado solo y descargando todo su dolor y irritación. Salgo del edificio y me voy al campo de futbol, el único lugar que me queda por revisar.

Wyatt siempre corre en la mañana, para mantener su estado físico y no perder el ritmo durante los entrenamientos, Además de amar los deportes, sabe que destacar en los entrenamiento del equipo y sobre todo en los partidos con otras escuelas le permitirá obtener una beca completa para cualquier carrera que quiera estudiar, si mantiene su promedio perfecto de notas.

A medida que me acerco al campo, me doy cuenta que no hay nadie. O eso creo hasta que llego al edificio donde se encuentran todo lo que necesitan para entrenar y en otro sector los baños y una pequeña sala reuniones para los día lluviosos en los que no pueden entrenar al aire libre. Escucho voces, saliendo por la puerta de entrada. Me escondo tras las paredes de uno de los costados. Si es algún entrenador, me echará y no podré encontrar a Wyatt.

-Gracias por todo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-No me lo agradezcas. Somos amigos.

-Y como tales ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Porque has escuchado mis problemas, me has consolado y ayudado; y me gustaría devolverte el favor.

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Hablaste como si tuvieras experiencia en esto, como si supieras lo que se siente ¿Por qué?

-¿Saber qué? ¿Lo que se siente cuidar de alguien toda la vida, complacerla y amarla y que sientas que todo se viene abajo cuando lo que conseguiste se echa a perder?

-Algo así.

-Lo entiendo. No he pasado tanto como tú y porque definitivamente no llegue a tener algo con esa persona. Supongo que debe ser más duro para ti.

-¿Leif Montgomery está enamorado? –Wyatt se ríe. Leif no contesta. – ¿Se puede saber quién es la afortunada?

Pienso en irme, aliviada al comprobar que el ánimo de Wyatt vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre gracias a mi compañero de banco. Desde que ocurrió la supuesta "infidelidad" según Miranda y ellos rompieron, mi amigo se hizo muy cercano al popular mariscal de campo, se convirtieron en amigos. Wyatt le tiene un especial aprecio al chico.

Lo entiendo, porque, desde hace meses que Miranda, Wyatt y yo dejamos de ser el trío inseparable de antes. Yo tengo que dividir mi tiempo para estar con ambos en distintos tiempos y lugares, ya que ellos no pueden verse sin atacarse mutuamente o ignorarse olímpicamente. Es triste admitirlo, pero ya me he acostumbrado.

-Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte. –Bromea Leif.

-¡Oh, vamos amigo! Sabes que no le diré a nadie. Tengo mis teorías, pero me gustaría confirmarlas.

-¿Cómo que tienes tus teorías?

-Tengo una teoría en realidad, pero si tú no te atreves a decirme la verdad, no sabrás cual es.

-Eso es trampa. –Se ríe.

-Tal vez, pero tú también me estás ocultando algo importante.

-¿Tan importante te parece saber a quién amo?

-¿Amor? Vaya, esa es una palabra grande.

-Ya déjalo, Wyatt. Tal vez te lo diga cuando esté preparado.

-De acuerdo. Pero ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé. Prometo que lo sabrás después.

Odio admitirlo pero yo también siento la misma curiosidad de Wyatt. No sé a qué se debe. Nunca me ha interesado él realmente, pero a veces hay momento extraños en los que siento que lo conozco. Y digo extraños porque nunca hemos hablado hasta que empezamos a sentarnos juntos en clase. Pero la sensación se va tan rápido como viene confundiéndome. Desde hace unos días esa sensación se ha vuelto más frecuente en las pocas clases que hemos compartido. Y me intriga saber quién es esa chica, porque, evidentemente no habla de Kendra. Sacudo la cabeza, no es como si me importara.

Cuando siento sus voces más lejos, me voy corriendo hacia el lado contrario. Wyatt está en buenas manos.

Ahora he perdido de vista a Miranda y no la encuentro, pero desisto de buscarla, porque de hacerlo colmaría la poca paciencia que me queda hoy.

Jay no vino a clases porque esta de "vacaciones" con su familia, un tío murió y toda la familia se fue a pasar unas semanas en la casa la esposa del hombre y no saben cuando volverán.

Estoy sola.

Paseo por el patio hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarme, en la sombra extensa de un árbol alto y frondoso. Al cabo de unos minutos acabo recostada sobre el césped, utilizando la mochila como almohada.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que una voz me saca de mi ensoñación.

-Pagan.

Abro los ojos repentinamente para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules claros sobre mí.

-¿Leif?

-Supongo que soy yo. –Me sonríe. –Debemos ir a clases, Pagan. Ya es tarde.

Busco mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y no encuentro nada.

 _¿Dónde lo dejé?_

-¿Buscabas esto? –Miro a Leif sin entender y veo que sostiene algo en su mano. A primera vista se parece a lo que estoy buscando.

-¿Es mío? –Pregunto dudosa. No entiendo cómo llegó a sus manos.

-Según Wyatt, sí. Toma. –Se agacha a mi lado y me lo pasa. Yo lo agarro y me quedo mirando el movil. Es el mío. –No sé cómo llegó al campo, pero estaba en el suelo al costado del edificio. ¿Fuiste a buscar a Wyatt?

-No lo encontré, ese fue uno de los tantos lugares donde lo busqué, luego de lo sucedido en el comedor.

Jamás le diré que los escuché hablando y me fui.

-Entonces nos desencontramos. Estuvimos por ahí todo el tiempo. –Me dice en tono amable.

Es muy diferente a como supuse que él era. Más bien, Leif es todo lo contrario a lo que imaginé. Para empezar no es arrogante e insoportable, parece ser capaz de ponerse en el lugar de los demás y ayudarlos.

-¿Tú también fuiste tras Wyatt?

-Sí, pero lo alcancé antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos y buscamos un lugar para conversar. Él está mejor. Te vimos aquí pero él se adelantó para llegar al salón de clase. Pensábamos darte esto en clase en cuanto te viéramos.

-Gracias. También por Wyatt, sabes lo difícil que es todo desde el año pasado y tú lo ayudaste mucho.

Es cierto, yo no puedo estar con ambos al mismo tiempo y eso me parte al medio. Al menos Wyatt tiene otros amigos a diferencia de Miranda.

-En verdad, él me agrada. –Sé que es sincero, es difícil que a alguien le desagrade Wyatt, con su personalidad, se gana a todos, excepto a Miranda. Ella no lo soportaba cuando éramos pequeños, luego se enamoró y ahora lo odia. –Vamos, a pesar de ser un hermoso día para descansar aquí, debemos estudiar.

Se pone de pie y me ofrece una mano, que tomo al instante. Es la primera vez que tenemos ese tipo de contacto, sin embargo, hago un mal movimiento, piso una roca que me desestabiliza y obliga a Leif a tomarme de la cintura para estabilizarme antes de que me caiga. Cuando nota que recupero la estabilidad, me suelta con delicadeza.

-Ten cuidado. –Me advierte mientras toma mi mochila del césped. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias. –Murmuro avergonzada.

-De nada. Yo te llevaré la mochila.

-No hace falta.

-Insisto. –Yo suspiro. -¿Segura que no te duele el pie?

Muevo la pierna y compruebo que me duele un poco, me debí torcer el pie. Pero el dolor es soportable, seguramente en un rato pasara.

-Un poco. Pero no iré a la enfermería por algo tan insignificante. –Respondo a la defensiva antes de que se le ocurra proponérmelo.

-No te iba a decir eso. –Se ríe. –Camina con cuidado ahora.

Cuelga la mochila en uno de sus hombros y espera a que avance para caminar. Él me sigue mientras nos adentramos en la escuela y caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula.

No hay momentos incómodos, es fácil hablar con él. Algo que jamás creí ser capaz de decir.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola. Hace mucho no actualizo, pero no abandonaré la historia. Por primera vez les traigo un POV PAGAN, quiero ver como organizo todo. También me informaré sobre el vudú y temas relacionados, ya empecé a hacerlo, porque los libros no dan mucho material, descubrí que los nombres de los padres de Leif vienen de la mitología africana, pensé que era un invento de Abbi Glines, pero se basó en las leyendas que realmente existen.**_

 _ **Esto será lento ya que en la historia original ella tardo en confiar en Leif de por sí, pero de a poco las cosas se irán acomodando hasta que la relación entre ellos sea posible. Si quieren darme ideas, las leo y las tomaré en cuenta. Según lo que planeo, creo que el siguiente capítulo será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Wyatt. ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: ACUERDOS

**Disclaimers:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Abbi Glines. Yo escribo esta historia por entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ACUERDO**

 **POV PAGAN**

* * *

-No pienso ir a esa fiesta. –Se queja Miranda.

Ruedo los ojos.

-A ti te encantan las fiestas, es la primera vez que rechazas ir a una.

-Porque es la de Wyatt. No pienso ir a ningún lugar donde él esté.

-No vengas a la escuela entonces. –Le recrimino.

-Lo haría si esta no fuera la única escuela del pueblo.

-Miranda, tú y yo hacemos todo juntas. Entiendo que estés molesta con Wyatt, pero es culpa de ustedes que no se entiendan. Además si tanto te molesta, búscate un chico en esa fiesta y diviértete. Ni siquiera es necesario que hables con él.

-No estaré allí. Me quedaré en mi casa toda la noche viendo a Damon Salvatore. Si quieres ir a su cumpleaños hazlo, pero no cuentes conmigo.

Siempre le gusto The Vampire Diaries, y ama a Damon. Pero desde su ruptura con Wyatt se refugia en sus fantasías con un vampiro ficticio para no aceptar su situación. Nos pasamos fines de semana completos viendo todas las temporadas de la serie mientras ella suspira, grita, sonríe, ríe y se emociona cuando su vampiro favorito aparece. No le digo nada, porque en realidad es el único momento en el que ella deja todos los problemas a un lado y la veo feliz. Es triste ver que eso es lo único que la ayuda a no derrumbarse. Pero, en definitiva es parte de su terapia personal.

Estoy harta de estar entre medio de ellos, haga una cosa estaré traicionando a uno de los dos siempre. Pero no puedo dejar a Wyatt solo, por el capricho de ella. Y tampoco puedo dejarla sola a ella en su casa seguramente deprimida y melancólica. Tal vez podría repartir mi tiempo con ambos, el problema es que no tengo quien me lleve y traiga la distancia entre sus casas mucha para ir caminando.

Doy el tema por terminado. No vale la pena seguir discutiendo.

El salón se empieza a llenar y no es hasta que vemos a Leif acercándose que Miranda se mueve del asiento que le corresponde a él. Le dedica una sonrisa encantadora, pero por extraño que parezca dejo de intentar flirtear con él.

-Leif ¿tú iras al cumpleaños de Wyatt?

Él la mira extrañado.

-Sí. ¿Eso a que viene? –Pone su carpeta en el pupitre y se sienta.

-Podrían ir juntos. –Miranda me mira a mí y después a él. –Ella no tiene como ir, y yo no pienso poner un pie donde él vive. No está acostumbrada a manejarse sola. Wyatt estará muy ocupado con los preparativos y Jay no está. ¿Por qué no van juntos?¨

-¡Miranda! –Me quejo. –Puedo tomarme un taxi y llegar sin problema.

No es como si fuéramos íntimos amigos con Leif. ¿Por qué ella le carga responsabilidad?

-En lo personal, no me molestaría.

Miro a Leif sorprendida.

-Creo que todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si no te vas por tu cuenta. Voy a ir solo, no me supone ningún inconveniente pasar por ti antes. No vivimos muy lejos.

Eso es verdad. Pasar por mí le queda de paso. Recuerdo a la fiesta que fui años atrás, por insistencia de Miranda y Wyatt. Fue durante el día y podía decirse que fue tranquila un día de pileta y juegos. Con la edad que teníamos, no pensábamos en las fiestas típicas adolescentes con baile y alcohol. Y muchas veces hasta drogas. A Jay y Miranda le encantan las últimas. En cambio a mí no. Sólo voy a las fiestas de ellos tres y tal vez algún familiar, las demás las evito.

-¿Ves, Pagan? Problema solucionado. Y él tiene razón nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si vas con alguien. Es fin de semana, Wyatt y yo no queremos que te pase nada.

Suspiro y fulmino con la mirada a Miranda.

-Ya parecen mi madre. Puedo cuidarme sola ¿saben?

Miranda me recuerda lo terca que soy y Leif se queda callado. Y no quiero darle la razón a mi amiga, por lo que acepto el ofrecimiento de mi compañero. Además necesito alguien que me lleve y devuelva a casa. No quiero molestar a mi madre, demasiado ocupada y estresada está estos días porque en una semana se le acaba el plazo para entregar los manuscritos de un nuevo libro. Después de haberlo conocido un poco a él, la idea no me desagrada tanto.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: WYATT

**Disclaimers:** **Los personajes pertenecen a Abbi Glines.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: WYATT**

 **POV PAGAN**

* * *

Miranda está dando vueltas por mi habitación buscando ropa en mi armario ayudándome a escoger un vestido. No irá a la fiesta, pero insistió en ayudarme a ponerme guapa.

Todos los vestidos que elijo los ha rechazado y ahora los busca por su cuenta.

-Deberías usar este.

Dice mostrándome un vestido escotado, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Nunca te vi con él puesto.

-Y nunca me verás, si quieres puedes llevártelo. Me lo regaló una prima.

-Tiene muy buen gusto.

La ignoro.

-Es la verdad. Tú lucirías mejor que todas esas golfas que lo usan, al menos tienes más clase que ellas. Y no es tan corto.

-Lamento decepcionarte, no lo usaré. Sólo será una fiesta en una casa de familia.

-E irás con Leif. –Dice emocionada.

-Lo dices como si fuera una cita. ¿Te debo recordar que estoy saliendo con Jay?

-Si, por cierto. Si se entera que saliste con Leif "me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme" Montgomery para ir al cumpleaños de Wyatt te matará. Pero no te preocupes yo acabaré con él antes de que intente tocarte siquiera.

Me ruborizo, Miranda disfruta incomodarme. Pero tiene razón a Jay. Aunque no tiene derecho a quejarse de mí, por compartir auto con otro chico, teniendo en cuenta que su prontuario está muy sucio. También es por eso que a pesar de lo que he empezado a sentir, voy lento, porque en el fondo no confío del todo en él como pareja. Le di una posibilidad porque él me lo pidió, me dijo que me amaba y que su pasado quedaba atrás.

Pero me he decepcionado tanto en el pasado cuando éramos sólo amigos, que no quiero ilusionarme demasiado.

Muchos me dijeron, incluidos Miranda y Wyatt que no valía la pena derramar lágrimas por un chico que no te respetaba. Ellos todavía tienen sus reservas con Jay en relación conmigo.

-Si lo hace, yo tengo un par de cosas para recriminarle. –Respondo y mi amiga sonríe.

-¿Sólo un par? –Pregunta. –De hecho no tiene derecho a molestarse. Te ha hecho sufrir en el pasado con su indiferencia.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Creo que encontré el vestido indicado. El celeste te queda precioso. –Saca una percha con un vestido rosa suave de seda y encaje con diseño de flores y llega por encima de las rodillas. Es perfecto. Pienso en que me debo ver presentable, porque estará toda la familia de Wyatt y será con cena incluida en el jardín de su casa. La cena será tranquila, y el baile teóricamente también. Aunque si beben demasiado, las cosas se saldrán de control.

Accedo a usarlo, cuando llega la hora en la que supuestamente Leif vendría a recogerme, bajamos y lo esperamos en el living. Mi madre está preparando la cena para ella y Miranda. Que se quedará a cenar en mi casa, porque su padre avisó que en una hora la vendría a buscar.

* * *

Cuando mi madre me ve, casi no me reconoce. Miranda me hizo un peinado recogido y me maquilló remarcando mis rasgos sin que desentone con mi atuendo general.

-Hija, estás muy guapa. Buen trabajo, Miranda.

-Gracias. Es que es una noche especial, quería que luciera perfecta.

De nuevo con lo mismo. No ha dejado de mandarme indirectas sobre Leif durante todo el tiempo. No sé que pretende.

-No es especial. –Contesto.

-Bien, no es especial, pero luces bella. Es lo que importa ¿no te parece?

-Mejor cállate.

-¿Cómo se llama el chico con el que irás?

-Leif y vive cerca ¿recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños a la que nos llevaste a Miranda y a mí cuando éramos niños?

-Oh, sí. La casa de los Montgomery. Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien a él. –Dice confundida. –Sus padres son buenas personas. ¿Te traerá de vuelta? ¿O quieres que te vaya buscar?

-No creo que haga falta. De todas formas te avisaré si hay un cambio de planes.

-Está bien, cariño. Ten cuidado.

…

* * *

El timbre suena y mi madre va abrir. Agarro mi abrigo gris rápidamente y me lo pongo. Me cubre hasta las rodillas, es ideal para un día frío como este.

Miranda me acompaña hasta la puerta donde está esperándome Leif mientras habla con mi madre cordialmente. Al verme sus ojos se abren y sonríe. Pero cuando ve a Miranda, su mirada pasa a ser de confusión.

Después de saludarnos, pregunta si ella cambió de opinión y nos acompañará.

-No. Vine para ayudar a Pagan. En un rato mi padre me vendrá a buscar.

Está vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro. A Miranda se le escapa que se ve muy atractivo y río. Le resulta casi imposible retener sus pensamientos para ella. Él únicamente le agradece y pero no hace ningún comentario, después me mira a mí y me pregunta si podemos irnos. Yo asiento y saludo a mi amiga y mi madre. Mi madre habla con él un poco, Leif le promete que cuidará de mí y que me traerá de vuelta en unas horas.

Finalmente salimos. Mi amiga me agarra del brazo y susurra en mi oído.

-Quiero detalles cuando vuelvas.

Sé que no se refiere a Wyatt. Sino a mi acompañante.

-Está bien. –Respondo para que me deje en paz.

Leif ya tiene la puerta del copiloto abierta, para que yo entre a su auto. Cuando me acomodo, cierra la puerta entra por el lado del conductor. Es de paso ágil, así que en medio unos segundos está conmigo. Yo estoy tratando de destrabar el cinturón de seguridad que se atoró, él rápidamente lo solucione y me ayuda a colocármelo. Otra cosa, hasta hace unas semanas no pensé que fuera caballeroso.

-Gracias.

En el camino charlamos, llegando a los terrenos descampados evito mirar por las ventanillas. Siempre veo almas por esta zona. Le perdí el miedo, pero tampoco me agrada que sepan que los puedo ver, porque cuando se dan cuenta me empiezan a acosar, incluso han aparecido en mi casa o mientras yo duermo, como si quisieran pedirme ayuda, pero las almas no pueden hablar y no las entiendo.

Cuando le dije a mi madre que vi el alma de mi abuela, como el de muchas otras personas, la noté nerviosa y asustada. Por eso, desde entonces no voy divulgando a nadie que puedo verlas, no es normal. Pensé que estaba loca hasta que una adivina me dijo que existen personas que son más sensibles y están conectadas en muchos aspectos al universo. Esas personas pueden ver y escuchar cosas que otras no. No estoy loca, por el contrario eso me hace especial. El problema es que no quiero ser especial, no quiero ver almas errantes de difuntos. Pero me acostumbré a ellos, después de todo no me hacen daño. Debo temerles más a los vivos, que a los muertos.

Me concentro en el rostro de Leif para ignorar todas las almas que vagan fuera del auto. Tiene una linda sonrisa. Intento recordar si alguna vez lo vi sonreír de esa manera conmigo. Esa sensación de que lo conozco desde hace mucho en otro ámbito que no es la escuela sigue latente. Siento que he compartido más momentos con él, pero los mismos de hubieran perdido en alguna parte de mi cerebro.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Él me mira de reojo.

-Adelante.

-¿Nos conocemos de antes? Antes de que fuéramos compañeros, quiero decir.

-Puede ser que nos hayamos visto alguna vez en la plaza, o cuando pasaba con mis padres por la calle de tu casa. Vivo desde los siete años en la misma casa. ¿Por qué?

-Nada. Curiosidad.

-Te trepabas en los arboles ¿verdad?

-¿Me viste?

-Me llamaba la atención que una niña tuviera la valentía de subirse a un árbol.

-Lo sigo haciendo a veces. No le temo a las alturas.

-¿Por qué lo hacías?

-Era una aventura. Empezó por una apuesta de Wyatt. El primero en subirse a un árbol ganaba.

-¿Qué apostaron?

-Nuestras golosinas.

Se empieza a reír.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Éramos niños. –Explico. – ¿Qué más apostaríamos? También, el perdedor tenía que comprarle una enorme barra de chocolate al ganador.

-¿Quién ganó?

-Yo.

-Eso imaginé. Pobre Wyatt.

-No me habló el resto de la semana. Se sintió muy humillado.

-Me sentiría igual. –Responde Leif.

-¿Perder contra una chica?

-Perder contra alguien, si yo mismo di la idea. Estoy casi seguro que Wyatt daba por sentado que ganaría. Que tu subieras primero debió ser un golpe bajo para él.

-Lo fue. Pero al menos disfrute de sus golosinas y el chocolate.

-Me alegro.

Cuando vuelvo la vista al frente y veo un alma justo frente al auto unos metros más adelante, me sorprendo, está mirándonos fijamente. Sólo yo puedo verla, por supuesto.

-Desvíate. –Le pido a Leif aprovechando que la carretera está vacía.

-¿Por qué?

-Dobla a la izquierda. Tomaremos un atajo.

Leif está tomando el camino más largo. Y no me molestaría especialmente, si no fuera por casi arrollar el alma o que se dé cuenta que la veo.

-Pero tú me guías. Desconozco como llegar por donde dices.

Acepto con tal de cambiar de camino.

En menos de veinte minutos estamos en la casa de mi amigo.

Nos recibe él con un abrazo. Leif y yo le dimos nuestros regalos en la escuela, así que vinimos sin nada.

-Qué bueno que estén por aquí. Pasen dentro. Estoy esperando a mis primos que deben estar llegando. Y prueben los aperitivos antes de que lleguen más invitados, se están acabando con rapidez.

-¿Tu madre?

-Está dentro de casa ayudando a servir. Ustedes dos son libres de entrar. Consideren que están en su propia casa.

-La iré a saludar. –Le aviso. Tal vez de paso pueda ayudarla en algo.

-Le encantará verte de nuevo.

-A mí también. –La quiero como una segunda madre y es una lástima que no nos veamos tanto con Wyatt desde la ruptura. Hace meses que no vengo a su casa, donde solíamos jugar tanto siendo durante la niñez.

-En un rato entro, chicos. Deja tu abrigo en mi habitación, Peggy. Te dará mucho calor en un rato. Si tienes frío después te buscaré alguna campera o chaqueta más liviana.

-No creo que sea necesario, no hace mucho frío. –Digo.

-Como quieras.

Lo dejamos atrás y entramos. La decoración, las mesas, sillas están ubicadas estratégicamente en varios puntos del patio trasero. Su familia es de clase media, pero no se puede negar que sus padres tienen buen gusto, una vez que entras en su casa. Ellos dejan la casa ordenada y limpia. Nunca encontraras cosas fuera de lugar, salvo en la habitación de la hija más pequeña de la familia, o la de él cuando se cambia, hace la tarea o busca algo.

No quiero hablar de Miranda con él, pero veo que le dolió no verla aquí por primera vez en años, porque ella siempre acudía a sus cumpleaños o mínimo le daba un regalo y lo felicitaba por cumplir un año más. Este año no habrá nada.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Abbi Glines.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 7: PROBLEMAS**

 **POV PAGAN**

Salgo al patio, chocándome con gente y esquivándola. Algunos son familiares otros alumnos de la escuela. Nunca me caracterice por ser muy sociable fuera de mi círculo de amigos, por lo que a algunos de la escuela solamente los saludo.

No veo a ninguna persona que busco. Me siento en una de los sillones, tal vez Wyatt entré en un rato. Echo de menos a Miranda, al menos si estuviera aquí, ella empezaría hablarme de las tonterías, chismes y críticas que suele decir en las fiestas y yo la escucharía y hablaría con ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan sola, hermosa? –Una voz masculina interrumpe mis pensamientos sobre cómo se sentirá mi amigo, mientras planeo la forma de mandar a volar a quien sea que haya acercado.

-No te interesa. –Respondo mientras observo al chico alto de cabello rojizo, piel morena y ojos oscuros.

-Oh vamos. Una preciosidad como tú no debería estar sola.

El joven se sienta a mi lado y yo me aparto, aunque él intenta acercarme y tocarme, pero alcanza a tomar mi brazo y mi cuello con fuerza hasta el punto de provocar dolor. Y sigue diciéndome frases de ligue.

-¡Suéltame! –Le grito liberándome de su mano tras golpearlo en el rostro con mi mano libre.

-Esta "preciosidad" tiene novio y un nombre. Será mejor que te alejes de ella si no quieres que arme un escándalo aquí mismo. Y te prometo que el que saldrá mal parado eres tú, no yo.

Miro hacia arriba para confirmar lo que ya sé, Leif llegó en el momento justo y luce serio mirando amenazante al joven que se acercó a mí. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a contradecirlo o enfrentarlo.

-Ven conmigo.

Leif me ofrece su mano y la acepto cuando me pongo de pie a su altura. Casi sonriendo ante su aparición repentina. Me acerca más a su lado con un leve movimiento de mano. El joven pone mala cara al vernos así.

-¿Por qué sería yo el perjudicado? Sólo le hablé a tu novia. No sabía que tenía compromisos.

No nos molestamos en aclarar que no somos novios, tal vez si lo cree me deje en paz más rápido. Además no me importa aclararle nada a ese desconocido.

-Porque, no creo que al cumpleañero le agrade que alguien moleste a su mejor amiga de la infancia en su propia fiesta. Hay muchas chicas en esta fiesta, ve con ellas y no te vuelvas aparecer por aquí.

A pesar del tono educado y tranquilo hay algo que no alcanzo a descifrar en sus reacciones y miradas mortíferas que no dejan que la parte sobrante de la ecuación siga haciéndose el valiente. Pero estoy tan feliz de haberme librado de ese chico que olvido lo demás.

El chico se va aterrado. Apenas desaparece de nuestra vista. Leif habla:

-Buen golpe. –Sonríe hacia mí y acerca su mano a mi mejilla y acomoda mi coloca mi cabello detrás de la oreja. Vuelve a ser el de siempre. Miranda estaría molesta si supiera que un idiota arruina parte del peinado que con tanto esmero me hizo. El chico anterior me tomo del cabello y cuello pero con violencia a diferencia de la delicadeza aplicada por Leif. –Tal vez no hacía falta que interviniera, por fortuna tu sabes defenderte sola.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto cuando yo le indico que vayamos al interior de la casa porque necesito retocar mi cabello seguro despeinado en parte.

-Tu madre y tus dos amigos te pusieron en mis manos y me hicieron prometer que te cuidaría o estaría en serios problemas. Además no podía permitir que las cosas llegaran a mayores ¿te lastimó? ¿te duele algo?

Considero la posibilidad de que me aparezcan moretones donde presiono con fuerza, pero pasará.

-Estoy bien. A veces son un poco drásticos. –Respondo.

-No creo que lo sean. Es lo justo.

-¿Cuándo te dijeron eso? Mis amigos quiero decir.

-Tú no estabas presente. –Responde. –Fue cuando supieron que yo te llevaría y traería.

Vamos a la habitación de Wyatt, por suerte solo permitió que familiares y amigos más cercanos dejaran sus pertenencias. El resto está en la habitación de invitados.

Encontramos a Wyatt en el pasillo. Y nos detiene.

-Hey. ¿Cómo la están pasando?

-Creo que deberías controlar a tus invitados, Wyatt. –Digo malhumorada. –No sé de donde salió uno de ellos, porque no es la escuela. Pero si vuelve a acercarse a mí. Le daré mucho más que una cachetada.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien se atrevió a tocarte? –Su mirada se vuelve tan glaciar como la de Leif en su momento.

-Que te lo cuente Leif.

Me meto a la habitación de mi amigo y dejo solos a ambos.

Busco mi cartera, me meto a su baño y confirmo que el chico de nombre desconocido despeinó mi cabello del lado izquierdo, aunque no tanto como creí. El lado derecho luce intacto. Sin destruir el resto del peinado, arreglo el sector afectado con un peine y utilizo unos clips y lo fijo con spray fijador que Miranda me obliga a llevarlo cada vez que salgo. Compró varios por internet y me regaló algunos. Son tan pequeños los envases que caben en una mano. Generalmente siempre tengo algunos en mis bolsos por Miranda. A ella le gusta lucir bella en todos lados, y ella es tan distraída que siempre acaba olvidándose.

Al salir del baño, me encuentro con ellos sentados en la cama uno al lado del otro.

Wyatt parece sentirse culpable.

-Discúlpame, Pagan. Debí estar contigo.

Me siento al lado de Wyatt y lo rodeo con mi brazo.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero que nadie perturbe tu paz, o te haga daño. Qué suerte que Leif te vio justo en ese momento. Leif me dijo todo y el chico el amigo de uno de mis primos. Les di libertad para que invitaran a las personas que quisieran. Lo conozco. Jamás me agradó. Tiene esa fama.

-¿Qué fama?

-Aprovecharse de las chicas contra su voluntad. Escuché por ahí que violó a una chica hace un tiempo. Sólo era un rumor. Pero no dudo que sea cierto. No sabía que mi primo lo traería justo a él, de hecho me acabo de enterar que está en la fiesta por ustedes. De haberlo sabido no habría permitido su entrada. Cuando lo encuentre, le hablaré seriamente. Puedo echarlo si quieres.

-No hace falta. Con que se mantenga lejos es suficiente.

-No te volverá a molestar.

Un ruido interrumpe nuestra conversación. Mi teléfono avisando que tengo una llamada perdida de Jay y un mensaje

"Me enteré que ibas a ir al cumpleaños de Wyatt, lamento no estar ahí este año. ¿Ya llegaste a su casa? ¿Cómo la están pasando?"

Le respondo de inmediato:

"Con que al fin das señales de vida. Te he tratado de ubicar todos estos días y no hubo respuesta."

Digo con la intención de hacerlo sentir un poco responsable, y sin pretender responderle lo que quiere.

"Lo siento, cariño. La señal aquí es muy mala."

A veces no sé si creerle, en el pasado casi ni le importaba mantenerse comunicado conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora cambiaría eso?

"¿Por qué mejor no reconoces que te olvidaste de llamarme? Que yo sepa los teléfonos fijos si funcionan."

"Jamás me olvidaría de llamarte. Sabes que te amo. Pero hubo muchos problemas. Prometo recompensarte cuando nos volvamos a ver. Estaremos juntos nuevamente muy pronto."

"¿Cuándo llegas?"

"La próxima semana probablemente. Te echo mucho de menos."

"Me alegro."

No le respondo que también lo echo de menos, para conservar un poco de mi dignidad si las cosas salen mal o no sonar desesperada. Ya demasiado sufrí por su causa.

"Pagan…"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento. Por no haberte llamado antes. De verdad me resultó imposible."

"Lo entiendo. Ocúpate de tu familia primero. Sé que esto es difícil para todos ustedes."

"Gracias por comprender. Te tengo que dejar. Así que dime como están las cosas por allí"

"Bien. Estoy en la casa de Wyatt. No ha pasado nada interesante hasta ahora. La fiesta ni siquiera empieza. Están llegando los invitados."

"¿Miranda fue contigo?"

"¿Estás loco? Ella no quiere ni verlo en la escuela, menos vendría a su cumpleaños. Créeme que intenté convencerla."

"Las cosas entre ellos siguen igual parece…"

"Sí."

"¿Y cómo llegaste?"

"Vine con un compañero."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"Leif Montgomery. Fue idea de Miranda, antes de que preguntes."

"Leif ¿el mariscal de campo?"

"¿Conoces a alguien más con ese nombre?"

"No. Pero pensé que no te agradaba."

"Jamás lo dije de esa forma. No lo conocía."

"¿Y ahora sí?"

"Es amigo de Wyatt. Y hemos empezado a hablarnos, es buen chico. Amablemente se ofreció a traerme para que no viniera sola. Sólo por eso."

"No me agrada."

Puedo imaginármelo insultando mientras mira el teléfono, al recordar las discusiones anteriores

"Pues es problema tuyo. Mira, mejor hablamos mañana ¿sí? Detesto cuando te pones así."

"Así ¿Cómo?"

"Cuando haces tus escenas de celos injustificados y tú no eres el perfecto ejemplo de moral. Yo no te hago escenitas cuando aparecen compañeras tuyas. Respétame de la misma forma. Y yo te quiero, pero no me voy a poner a pelear por esto contigo otra vez. Buenas noches."

Apago el teléfono, no tengo la intención de seguir escuchándolo, ni leyendo sus mensajes. Guardo el teléfono en mi bolso, pero Wyatt habla.

-¿Quién puso de mal humor a mi amiga esta vez?

-Jay.

-¿Quieres que lo mate? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Lo de siempre. –Murmuro. Miro a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que Leif no está. – ¿Leif?

-Se fue hace pocos minutos cuando chateabas. No cambies de tema. Responde mi pregunta, estamos los dos solos.

-Le dije que vine con un compañero y ya imaginaras su reacción.

Wyatt suspira.

-Esto ya te lo dije, pero te lo voy a repetir. Él no es para ti. Mereces algo mejor. Alguien que te quiera y respete, y que ande juzgándote todo el tiempo sin siquiera escucharte antes. Sabes que te apoyo en todo y te considero una hermana, por eso mismo espero que Jay aprenda a valorarte, porque si no lo hace, se las tendrá que arreglar conmigo. Y trata de tomarte esto con calma no me gustaría que después estés llorando por su culpa o te arrepientas de tus propias acciones. Lo aceptaste sabiendo a qué atenerte ¿verdad?

Asiento.

Jay no es como Wyatt en relación con las chicas, jamás lo fue. La única novia de Wyatt fue Miranda, en cambio Jay, por años me hizo sufrir mientras lo veía con otras chicas y a mí me ignoraba, no recuerdo exactamente en qué momento dejé de amargarme por eso y me volví un tanto fría. Darle un voto de confianza no significa que crea en él ciegamente como lo habría hecho años antes. Aún así no pude evitar darle una oportunidad.

-Bien. No te amargues la noche por las idioteces tu novio. Vamos a divertirnos esta noche.

-Tienes razon.

Aunque sin Miranda aquí no es lo mismo, y mi tarea es mantenerlo fuera de sus problemas a mi mejor amigo, no llenarlo de más preocupaciones.

Él toma mi mano y empezamos a bajar por las escaleras al final un poco más lejos vemos a Leif hablando con los padres de Wyatt. Parece una regla de familia, que los padres "acosen" a los amigos más cercanos de sus hijos. Wyatt y yo reímos por lo bajo.

-Pobre… –Murmura Wyatt. –Hasta que no le saquen toda la información que quieren no lo dejarán en paz.

-¿Ya ha venido a tu casa además de a tus fiestas?

-Si, a mis padres les agrada demasiado. Siempre están hablando con él. Dicen que es muy maduro e inteligente para su edad. Parece que siempre encuentran un tema para hablar y a Leif no parece molestarle. Bien, creo que deberíamos rescatarlo.

Él me golpea a modo de juego y yo le devuelvo el golpe. Como cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos a la lucha, mientras Miranda nos veía malhumorada porque no hacíamos cosas de chicas. Y después cuando lograba escapar o me cansaba agarraba a Miranda y la obligaba a correr, mientras Wyatt nos perseguía.

Ahora hacemos lo mismo apenas bajamos de la escalera empezamos a correr, tengo a Wyatt amenazando con atraparme y yo paso rodeando a los padres de Wyatt y fijando mi vista en Leif que me mira sorprendido preguntándose si perdimos la cabeza al igual que los demás. Y me voy detrás de él protegiéndome con su cuerpo de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta su madre.

-Su hijo me quiere atrapar.

Leif se ríe y mira a Wyatt que viene corriendo muy atrás.

-Bueno, querida, dejemos que se las arreglen solos. –Dice el padre. –Mientras no se hagan daño.

-Esto no se quedará así, Pagan. No eres más rápida que yo. –Amenaza. Tomo la mano de Leif y lo obligo a correr conmigo. No le resulta difícil seguir mi ritmo, después de todo es jugador. Atravesamos el jardín hasta una zona donde no hay personas y me detengo al mismo tiempo que Wyatt, que tal como amenazó casi logró atraparme, casi, la verdad yo y Leif le llevábamos un poco de ventaja. Wyatt me toma del cuello por detrás de todas formas.

-Perdiste. –Le digo y él me suelta.

-Lo acepto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Pregunta Leif.

-Compasión. A veces mis padres resultan un poco densos con mis amigos. Considéralo un acto de caridad.

-Y por eso jugaron a una carrera para arrastrarme a mí también.

-Algo así. –Reconoce Wyatt. –Igual es algo normal entre nosotros.

-De acuerdo. –Leif se sienta en un banco de cemento y piedra con respaldo que está un par de metros de él. –Gracias.

Me siento al lado de Leif para dejarle lugar Wyatt que se sienta pocos segundos después. Tras la carrera necesitamos descansar unos minutos.

-Es una agradable noche. Teníamos miedo por la amenaza de lluvia, pero parece que todo saldrá perfecto.

-De todas formas alquilaron algunas tiendas.

-Las zonas donde colocaron la comida están protegidas.

-Sí y hay otras en el garaje. Si vemos que se nubla, las armaremos. Miren, luna llena.

Al estar dentro de la casa, con Miranda comiéndome la cabeza, apenas lo había notado. Además recién oscureció cuando íbamos el auto de Leif, y como siempre trato de no mirar fuera de los vehículos en zonas más desiertas porque por general están plagadas de almas y no me gusta que sepan que las veo, porque sé cuáles son las consecuencias. Además de que es tan frustrante que te miren como si te pidieran algo, hablarles y que no te respondan, porque parecen ser incapaces de hablar, también es horrible darme cuenta como los demás reaccionan cuando me escuchan hablando sola, cuando en realidad estoy hablándole a una persona que murió, un alma que nunca encontró la paz y se quedó atrapada en el mundo humano.

El cielo está bastante despejado, a excepción de algunas nubes y la luna llena es imponente.

-Qué hermoso. –Comento. –No creo que necesitemos las carpas.

-¿Quieren unas bebidas? Iré por ellas. Me dio sed.

-Nada de alcohol.

-Te conozco desde jardín, Pagan. –Wyatt. –Hay cosas que no hace falta que aclares.

-Tampoco yo. –Responde Leif y en el fondo me alegro que no sea de esos locos que se ponen a beber hasta perder el conocimiento aún sabiendo que deben conducir después. Al menos no debo preocuparme de morir por la irresponsabilidad de alguien en el camino de vuelta.

-Conductor responsable ¿eh? Eso me parece bien. –Dice Wyatt leyéndome la mente. –No me gustaría ir a visitarlos al hospital a ustedes dos por haber tenido un accidente en la ruta. Ya vuelvo.

-Puedo acompañarte. –Se ofrece Leif.

-No, quédense aquí. Además creo que Pagan no quiere ni moverse después de casi correr con esos tacos.

-No hables por mí.

-Solo sé que Miranda debió obligarte a ponerte todo ese atuendo, incluido esos zapatos y no se puede confiar en ella en el ámbito de comodidad. Al menos es taco chino, uno demasiado alto. ¿Cómo puedes correr con esa cosa?

-No se puede… casi. Y yo pensé que ibas a decirme que Miranda me había dejado guapa.

-Y lo estás. Muy hermosa, Miranda sabe lo que hace. ¿No es así, Leif?

Veo a los dos observándome y casi puedo arrepentirme de haber bromeado con mi mejor amigo. Ser el foco de atención es tarea de Miranda. Si Leif no fuera amigo de Wyatt, y no lo hubiera apoyado tras la ruptura amorosa, me sorprendería que apenas le preste atención a ella.

Me cruzo de brazos y los miro molesta ante su escrutinio, intentando ocultar el pequeño sonrojo al notar la forma en que me observa Leif, que no puedo definir cuál es, pero de ninguna forma es negativa.

-Así es. –Coincide sonriendo a pesar de mi cambio de humor. –Pero te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Sin darme tiempo los dos me ataca a cosquillas, seguido por Wyatt, hasta hacerme reír y abandonar mi postura rígida.

-Ya basta. Basta, chicos. Ya está.

No es hasta que prometo que dejaré de fulminarlos con la mirada que me dejan en paz y yo puedo respirar tranquila.

-Es una fiesta, Pagan. Se supone que debes divertirte, no estar malhumorada. –Dice Leif parándose.

-Y menos por tonterías en mi propio cumpleaños.

-¿Es una orden? –Pregunto levantándome del suelo y sacudiéndome las hojas que quedaron en mi vestido cuando me tiré al pasto para liberarme sin éxito de ellos.

Ambos se miran y tras un gesto ambos dirigen sus vistas hacia mí.

-Es una orden. –Responde Wyatt.

-Es una lástima que no me guste seguirlas. Pero puedo hacer una excepción solamente por hoy.

-Es muy considerado por tu parte. –Responde mi amigo.

-Wyatt, dijiste que ibas por las bebidas ¿no?

-Ya mismo, señorita Moore.

Se quita un sombrero invisible y hace una reverencia.

Suspiro, siempre sale con estas cosas. Algunas veces me hace reír.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

_**Disclaimers:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a Abbi Glines.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 8: AMIGOS**

 **POV PAGAN**

Leif y yo nos quedamos solos y él saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Y recuerdo que no le avisé a mi madre que llegué y mi teléfono está muy lejos. Dijo que le avisara cuando llegáramos.

-Ya le avisé a tu madre que estamos aquí. Recibió el mensaje y dice que nos cuidemos cuando estemos de vuelta. –Habla antes de que pueda decirle cualquier cosa al respecto, como si ya supiera mi preocupación.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Y hay una llamada perdida de Miranda. Seguro quería hablar contigo.

-Yo apagué el teléfono.

-Eso lo explica. Y no llamaría a Wyatt si tiene otra opción.

Mientras dice eso vuelve a sonar el teléfono y Leif contesta.

-Hola… Si, llegamos bien.

-¿Es…?

-Miranda –murmura Leif y mirándome de reojo. –Pagan está a mi lado. Si quieres te paso con ella… Me acaba decir que lo apagó. Pero, no debes preocuparte, está a salvo conmigo… La llevaré de vuelta a su casa en cuanto la fiesta termine… Bien, te lo prometo… Ahora hablarás con tu amiga.

Me da su teléfono y yo me alejo para hablar.

-Sí que eres insistente. –Le digo riendo.

-No me critiques. Sólo quiero asegurarme que mi mejor amiga está bien.

-Gracias por eso. No pasará nada grave. Wyatt y Leif parecen mis custodios.

-Más les vale. ¿Por qué apagaste el teléfono?

-Se me estaba quedando sin batería. –Miento.

-Invéntate otra excusa. Cuando te lo di estaba completamente cargado. Y aunque fuera así le hubieras pedido un cargador a Wyatt.

¿Ella vio el nivel de carga? Vale. Le debería decir la verdad.

-Jay se comunicó conmigo, me enojé por algo que escribió y apagué el teléfono.

-Ahora si te creo.

-Después hablamos de esto –respondo simplemente sin dar detalles.

-Sí, supongo que no es tan correcto hablar de esto con Leif a tu lado.

-No está a mi lado. Me alejé de él por unos minutos. –Digo.

-¿Lo dejaste solo? ¿Sabes las mujeres que van a las fiestas de Wyatt? Muchas de la escuela, familiares y chicas que traen sus hermanos y primos. Actúan como garrapatas con todos los hombres. –Parece estar molesta y hay cierto resentimiento en su voz, por culpa de esas fiestas se separó de Wyatt.

-No entiendo tu punto ¿me lo dices por Leif, o por Wyatt? ¿Te preocupa que Wyatt tenga algo con cualquiera de esas "garrapatas"? ¿O que Leif dejé deje estar disponible? De todas formas estamos en la zona más alejada del jardín de su casa y nadie está con nosotros.

Apenas digo eso me doy cuenta del error que cometí, porque ella se queda callada del otro lado de la línea. Fue un golpe bajo y cruel recordarle lo que pasó con Wyatt hace meses.

-Perdón. –Suelto arrepentida. –No debí decir eso.

-Ese idiota puede hacer lo que quiera, ya me da igual. –Responde con voz molesta pero con un toque de tristeza, demostrando que si le afectaría eso. Aún lo ama. ¿Cómo puede ser tan terca? –No me lo vuelvas a nombrar.

-Miranda, de verdad lo siento.

-¡Dije que no me importa!

Mentirosa.

-Solamente no dejes que ninguna arpía se acerque a Leif. –Desvía la conversación rápidamente.

-¿Yo porque debería evitarlo?

Tal vez ella no ha dejado de intentar flirtear con él después de todo.

-Porque yo lo digo. Y esta noche es tu pareja.

-Ese no es motivo suficiente. Adiós, Miranda, cuando hayas tomado tus pastillas, nos hablamos.

-¡No me vas a colgar! –dice enojada por haber insinuado que está loca y querer abandonar la conversación.

-Claro que sí, porque ya estás desvariando. Además este no es mi teléfono. Que tengas buenas noches.

Aún escuchando sus quejas del otro lado de la línea. La ignoro y corto la llamada. Lo que ella quiera no es asunto mío.

Vuelvo con Leif y le devuelvo el teléfono en su mano. Nuestras manos se rozan y siento algo extraño, una especie de electricidad que me recorre.

¿Por qué siento esas cosas con él? No le encuentro explicación lógica.

Él me sonríe y toma esa misma mano cuando guarda su móvil en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

-No me gusta mucho bailar.

-Lo sé. Pero tampoco eres mala. Ven, te divertirás.

Lo considero unos instantes y acepto el ofrecimiento. Después de lo ocurrido con Jay, lo último que necesito es seguir pensando en ello. Hoy no. Además deberíamos ir con Wyatt y le ahorraremos el viaje.

Él se pone de pie sin soltar mi mano.

-Ten cuidado donde pisas –me recomienda recordándome que no estoy con el calzado más cómodo del mundo, para caminar sobre césped.

Me guía con sumo cuidado hasta que llegamos al camino y cemento, pero no me suelta hasta que llegamos donde están todos. Muchos de nuestra escuela nos miran, pero intento no prestarles atención.

Vemos a Wyatt rodeado de amigos en la mesa de bebidas y vamos con él. Me acerco sigilosamente a él y lo tomo del cuello por detrás.

Él pega un grito porque no me vio a llegar y yo lo suelto riendo. Wyatt se da vuelta realmente asustado y yo me paro al lado de Leif por las dudas que mi mejor amigo quiera vengarse.

-Maldición, Pagan. Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, casi me matas de miedo.

-Considéralo un arreglo de cuentas por lo de recién.

Sonrío triunfante.

-Oh, escapa mientras puedas, Leif. Después te tocara a ti.

Noto que a Leif la situación le divierte.

-No escaparé –afirma mirando a ambos. –De todas formas, prometiste que volverías con nosotros, Wyatt. ¿Tus invitados te retuvieron?

-No, solo hice algo que me parecía correcto y quería resolverlo ahora.

Me mira a mí y sé refiere a ese chico que me acechó.

-¿Ya está resuelto?

-Ya no volverá a molestar a nadie que esté en mi fiesta. No quiero problemas, por eso lo eché y lo envié a su casa en taxi. Como sea, aquí tienen sus bebidas.

Nos pasa nuestros vasos.

-Podemos sentarnos y comer algo allí.

Señala unos sillones y pufs alrededor de una mesa baja.

-O podríamos bailar –propongo.

-Por ahora paso, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Casi ni he comido hoy, organizando todo. Pero háganlo ustedes si quieren. Y luego vengan conmigo.

En mi interior me pregunto si es solo eso, o su mente está pensando en otra cosa… como la ausencia de Miranda. No ha preguntado por ella, pero por su actitud es evidente que hay cosas que ni ahora olvidaría.

Bebemos sorbos de nuestras bebidas.

Empiezo a dudar entre acompañarlo, o dejarlo solo, pero la mano de alguien me empuja hacia donde todos están bailando.

-Acompáñalo –dice mi mejor amigo al tiempo que acepta nuestras bebidas para llevarlas a la mesa.

-No te preocupes por él, lo traeremos aunque no quiera en un rato.

Leif, aprovecha una canción más relajada para acercarme a él y susurrarme eso al oído.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Te conozco, hay cosas que no puedes disimular.

-¿Tú también lo notaste?

-¿Te refieres a que por momentos actúa distante, y seguramente Miranda es la responsable? Sí. De hecho días pasados, se sintió mal porque sabía que ella no iba a aceptar venir bajo ningún punto de vista.

-Muchas veces siento rabia por mi amiga por ser tan terca y poco comprensiva con él. Por hacerlo sufrir, por culpa de… no quiero pensar en ella.

Esa chica que arruinó todo, siempre estuvo obsesionada con Wyatt, solo que él siempre la rechazó, por su amor hacia Miranda. Cuando se enteró que eran novios, siempre trató de ponerles piedras en el camino, y ese día lo beso contra su voluntad, Wyatt la apartó de inmediato pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Miranda había visto todo de lejos y había entendido algo erróneo.

Él toma mi mano entre la suya y rodea mi espalda con su brazo.

-No pienses. Esa chica ya se mudó a otro país hace meses por el trabajo de sus padres. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo ocurrido.

-Pero siempre acabo pagando los platos rotos de ese lío. Siempre quedo entre medio de ambos, aún sin desear eso.

-Es un problema.

-Un problema que no acaba.

-Sí acabará. Solo hay que darles tiempo.

-¿Más?

-Sí, más. Lo superarán aunque no se reconcilien.

Alejo mi rostro de su hombro donde lo tenía para que nuestro amigo no notara el intercambio de palabras y solo viera a dos palabras bailando.

-¿Por qué apagaste el teléfono?

-No quería conversar más con Jay y no iba a parar de llamarme.

¿Por qué siento que puedo decirle estás cosas a él?

-¿Discutieron?

-Algo así.

-¿Por qué yo te traje?

-Porque él piensa que voy a hacer lo mismo que él hacía con todas las chicas que se cruzaba.

-Es un ilógico razonamiento.

-Sí, pero sigue pensándolo, pensé que le había quedado claro que yo no soy como las demás, no cambió nada.

-Debería confiar más en ti.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? No quiero hablar con él, sigo molesta.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. Deberías hablarlo con él. Aunque, deberías olvidarlo por hoy y divertirte.

Eso mismo me dijo Wyatt. Miro en su dirección en un auto reflejo, está sentado con su padre mirando hacia nosotros, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentra me sonríe. Vuelvo a mirar a Leif.

-Por cierto, Miranda creo que sigue acechándote.

-Es broma ¿no?

-No lo es, pero supongo que sabe que no tiene ninguna chance, después de todo, no traicionarías a Wyatt.

-No lo veo así. Al menos, no en estos días. Ya lo superó, Pagan –él sonríe. –Y aunque no hubiera sido así, ella no es mi tipo.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?

Resulta extraño que alguien no mire con otros ojos a mi amiga. Tiene bastante popularidad con los hombres, aunque se niega aceptarlo o siquiera intentar avanzar con cualquiera. Ella tiene más bien "amores platónicos".

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? –Leif me mira con una expresión divertida en su rostro. –Creí que tu amiga era la de las preguntas incomodas.

Yo me pregunto lo mismo… ¿hace falta? No, por supuesto que no.

Me ruborizo al darme cuenta del error que cometí.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa. Supongo que podré decírtelo algún día, pero no será ahora.

Su mirada se dirige a algo más allá que yo misma, entrecierra los ojos mientras me hace dar una vuelta de baile.

-¿Pasó algo?

Cuando miro en la misma dirección, no veo nada extraño. Nada que llame la atención. Solo un grupo chica pasando por la mesa de bebidas.

-Me pareció ver algo. Olvídalo, ve con Wyatt y convéncelo de alguna forma para que se distraiga.

Ambos nos dirigimos de vuelta a la mesa.

-¿Se divirtieron? –nos dice Wyatt indicándonos que nos sentemos.

Miro de Wyatt a Leif.

Me dejó picando una respuesta y lo entiendo, apenas nos conocemos. La conversación de ellos, días antes viene a mi mente. Wyatt sabe la respuesta, o al menos tiene sospechas.

-Sí, después es tu turno, Wyatt –Leif empieza a comer de los platos que hay en la mesa para indicar que por el momento no piensa volver a bailar. –Intercambio de pareja.

Me pasa un plato con aperitivos mezclados y dos servilletas grandes para que cubra mi vestido.

-Muchas gracias.

-Iré a ver si tu madre necesita algo. Te dejo con tus amigos. Con permiso, chicos. Disfruten de la velada. –El padre de Wyatt nos dedica una sonrisa mientras se va.

Le agradecemos, pero no sabemos si él nos escuchó.

-¿De qué hablaban? –me atrevo a preguntar mientras una porción de sushi. ¿Cómo sabe Leif que esto me gusta? Agarro el par de palillos que están en el costado para agarrarlos y como.

-Me dijo que este es el de mis últimos cumpleaños antes de empezar la universidad e irme de casa, mis padres están un poco nostálgicos por eso.

-Es el penúltimo cumpleaños. Estoy segura que conseguirás una beca en la mejor universidad del estado.

-Tal vez, me esforzaré para eso. Por cierto, lo que estás comiendo fue un regalo mi tío para el catering. Traje un plato aquí para que no te quedaras sin probarlo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Te gusta?

-Están deliciosos. Me podría comer solo esto en toda la noche. ¿Hablas del tío que es dueño un local en el barrio japonés?

-Él mismo.

Un grupo de chicas se acerca a nosotros tres, saludan a Wyatt por su cumpleaños, tomo el vaso de jugo y tomo más, porque después de comer tanto, siento mi garganta reseca.

No puedo evitar notar como lo miran.

Oh, sí. Las recuerdo, son de la escuela, y son las que siempre andan detrás de los jugadores de equipos de diversos deportes y se juntan exclusivamente con populares, despreciando al resto de los mortales. Miranda no deja de criticarlas.

De hecho aún conmigo presente no disimulan como tienen los ojos puestos en Wyatt y Leif.

Esto no acabará bien.

Leif trata de ignorarlas mientras puede, parece estar demasiado ocupado tomando su bebida. Wyatt habla con ellas amablemente, pero sin otras intenciones a diferencia de ellas. Una de ellas toca el pecho de Wyatt intentando abrazarlo, pero él se aparta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Oh, vamos. Eres el cumpleañero, debes divertirte. Vamos a bailar y beber algo. Ella muestra un vaso grande que tiene en la mano, una de las bebidas con más alcohol de la fiesta.

De reojo me doy cuenta que Leif mira el contenido con desconfianza.

-Tú también estás invitado, Leif, por supuesto. A mis amigas, les encantaría tu compañía.

La conversación con Miranda viene a mi mente, ella no quiere que yo deje que arpías como las de ese grupo se acerquen a ellos dos, aunque no lo incluyó a Wyatt es obvio le dolería saber que Wyatt estuvo pasando parte de su fiesta con ellas.

-No, gracias. No lo tomen a mal, pero no me interesa. Lo siento –dice sin casi mirarlas, me roba una porción de sushi que agarra adecuadamente con unos palillos extra que había en en el plato y la come. Las caras de las chicas son un poema y casi me río, pero me contengo.

Pobrecillas, no están acostumbradas al rechazo.

Leif devuelve los palillos al plato sonriendo.

-Tienes razon, están deliciosos –comenta.

-Siempre tengo razon –sonrío con la imagen de las chicas en mi mente.

Ahora solamente falta Wyatt. Entre todos los hombres, él no caería tan bajo ¿verdad? ¿Cambiar a Miranda por una de esas chicas? Es imposible.

-Lo lamento, pero yo también paso. De hecho, prometí que iba a bailar con alguien –agrega mirándome a mí. –Pero ¿ven ese grupo de allí? –señala a un grupo que está más aislado hablando en círculo. Uno de mis tíos invitó a algunos compañeros de su universidad, no conocen a nadie aquí, de hecho son de un estado lejano, me harían un favor muy grande si los hacen sentir cómodos.

Mi diversión dura poco, al verlas sonreír nuevamente, al conseguir otros objetivos para disfrutar la noche. ¿Qué mejor que un universitario y mejor aún un joven adulto con más experiencia? Esos chicos deben sobrepasar los veinticuatro años. Hago un pequeño bollo con una servilleta de papel y se la lanzo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Wyatt?

-Solo quería quitármelas de encima. Las chicas populares, buscan siempre algo superior ¿no? Bien, les ofrecí una alternativa que excedía sus expectativas.

-Pero lanzaste a esos universitarios a los lobos –le recrimina Leif.

-No lo había pensado, Leif. Supongo que los compadezco. Aunque tal vez alguno se encuentre a gusto con esa atención. Da igual, mientras no nos acosen a nosotros, estará todo bien. Quiero tranquilidad dentro de lo posible, ya tengo demasiado con aguantarlas en la escuela, pueden volverse una pesadilla y peor en grupo.

-Te comprendo completamente. Pero no te negaste a bailar. Así que vayan, yo me quedaré aquí.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Quería hacer una aclaración, me parece que no mencioné antes así que lo diré ahora, mi bebé Dank va a aparecer, pero aún no es el momento. Si, tal vez hay un poco de drama, pero como este fanfic quise hacer las cosas diferentes no será al grado de la historia original. Como lo plantearé aún lo estoy considerando, pero falta un poco. Surgirá sobre la marcha como suele pasar con todo lo que escribo, por ahora tengo planeadas, apariciones pequeñas de Dank en mente. Pero, tranquilas, La Muerte aparecerá para dar más color.**_ __

 _ **También quiero decir que gran parte del capítulo siete, la escribí hace semanas, mientras trabajaba con capítulos adelantados que vendrán en el futuro, tal vez en un par de actualizaciones más ya los lean. La cuestión es que lo publiqué en Wattpad (Usuario: LucyMellark ) y me olvidé de subirlo a Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Lo mismo me está pasando con otras historias Everlark, como "Mi fuerza eres tú" porque debo pasar muchos capítulos que solamente tengo en Wattpad a la computadora y por alguna razon no puedo acceder a internet desde allí. Por eso si leen esto mis lectores, quiero que sepan que cuando actualice "MI FUERZA ERES TÚ" tal vez les aparezcan varios capítulos de una sola vez.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Luciana.**_


End file.
